Lost & Found
by xlovestory
Summary: Gabriella is the new English teacher at East High. It has been 8 years since she was in there. She didn't want to remember Troy, she dislikes all the memories she has of him, but when she accidentally bumps into him, will her feelings change?
1. Memories

Hey guys! This is my first ever fan fiction, so be nice please! I really hope you like it! Here's the first chapter...

Lost & Found

Chapter One - Memories

A she walked up to those familiar, large doors of East High, memories started to shoot past her eyes. It was 8 years ago today when she had first walked through those doors as the new girl in Albuquerque, and now she felt like the new girl again... she was. Gabriella Montez was the new English teacher at East High. She was replacing Ms Darbus, who wasn't to happy to go, but was glad that someone as brilliant as Gabriella was replacing her.

A lot of things had happened through those doors, some good, some bad. But all where memories, which she had put behind her, no matter how hard it was. When she was the pupil she had been an excellent student, and nothing had stopped her or distracted her, not even her then boyfriend, Troy.

She suddenly felt a tear trickle round the edge of her eye. She quickly wiped it away. That was what usually happened - whenever she thought of him.

Remembering why she had arrived early, she pushed back the tears, thoughts and doors of East High and walked down the long corridor to the School Office.

"Good Morning, Gabriella" a smiley assistant said.  
"Good Morning Anne" she replied, acting as happy as possible.  
"Excited about your first day, dear?"

"Oh yes, I've waited a long time for this to happen, but now it's finally here, I'm a bit nervous."She added shyly.  
"Nothing to worry about, dear, you'll be fine, your going to be a great teacher, everyone will love you!" Anne said encouragingly.  
"I hope so!"

She quickly signed a sheet of paper which marked her into the school, grabbed her keys, and hurried off down the corridor the her English classroom. She felt awful. Not only was she nervous, but she had hoped that none of the memories of the last 8 years had come back to her, she didn't need any of that today. She composed herself and unlocked the door to her new classroom. It wasn't really new, she had sat there a lot of times when she had been a pupil. She sat her bags down under her desk and looked around the familiar room. It felt exactly the same. It had the same air. In a strange sort of way it felt like home.

Her eyes landed on the back row, third desk to the right. It was her old desk. She wandered over to the desk, sat down innocently, and let her finger gently touch the wood. This room, this desk, this school. She wondered if she was ready to be back here. As she looked around the room at the artwork, and everything in it. Her eyes landed on a desk, his desk and her eyes filled with tears once again. For once she let them roll down her cheeks. She knew she shouldn't be she couldn't be bothered with not letting her emotions out.

She woke from her thoughts at the knock on the door. She quickly tried to stop the tears.

"Come in" She called.  
"Thanks... I'm just here to deliver your register, here it is -- are you ok?" a young woman asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine, just a lot of memories are coming back to me, that's all" she replied.  
"Ok... well if you ever need to talk to anyone I'm here. I'm Samantha by the way, Maths teacher."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, Samantha."

Samantha walked out the door, leaving Gabriella with her thoughts. She grabbed a tissue and started to get to work. After 20 minutes of figuring out where everything was kept, and making sure everything was ready, she sat down. Running a finger through a lock of her short, curly, chocolate hair, she thought about the day to come. Her first day as a teacher hadn't exactly started well.

The school bell started to ring and she could here the children's footsteps starting to clatter through the doors. The day was about to begin...


	2. Him

Lost & Found 

Chapter 2 - Him

As the day went on, Gabriella found herself enjoying herself more and more. She had only had two classes so far but the was really excited about the next four!

"Ok class, you have worked really well today so well done! Now I'm sorry that I've given you homework, but I'm sure you will thank me for it one day!"

"I'm not sure I will!" a boy at the back whispered. His gang sniggered.  
"No Nathan, I'm sure you will!" She said seriously. He blushed.  
"Sorry Miss Montez."

She was good at remembering names, so she was looking forward to catching people out with that, especially in the first few days.

The bell gave a sharp ring, and all the students tumbled out of the classroom, eager to get out to break.  
"Remember, "About Me" essay for Monday!" she called over the noise. She knew no-one could hear her, but it was worth a try.

She grabbed her bag, locked the door, and headed in the direction of the staff room. She was slowly getting used to the school, she had been here in the holidays, desperate to try to get things ready. Reaching the door called "STAFF" she pushed it open and received three faces staring back at her.

"This is the staff room, right?"She asked confused.  
"Yes, we are just confused because we have never seen you before, you must be Gabriella Montez, the new English teacher." a lady replied.  
"Yes, I am, nice to meet you" Gabriella said.  
"I'm Mandy Macdonald, head of Languages"

"I'm Peter Quinn, in the Art Department"

"And, you've already met me, I'm Samantha" Samantha ended.  
"Yes", Gabriella said "I recognised you" She smiled at Samantha, who smiled back.  
"Well, its lovely to meet you" Peter said, sitting down.

She quietly made herself a cup of tea, asking if anyone else would like one. When no-one said yes, she continued on her own. Sitting down on the couch will her mug, she fell into light conversation with the other teachers. She was getting to know them all as the all came in at different times, after finishing their lessons.

"You've nearly met all of us now, just a few others to meet." Mandy told Gabriella.  
"Great" She said sweetly.

She got up and washed out her mug. Everything went quiet. She heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

"Well, well, well, if it wasn't my best student!" the voice said.

Gabriella turned around swiftly to see a face she knew looking back at her.

"Mrs Finch! How great to see you!" She jumped forward and hugged her.  
"It's great to see you too!" Mrs Finch replied. "I heard there was a new teacher here, starting in the English department, a Miss Montez, I could remember that name anywhere!" Gabriella giggled.

The school bell rang, interrupting their chat and forcing all teachers back to there classrooms. Gabriella was flying in the air as she walked to her classroom and the students started to file in. No-one and nothing could stop that smile on her face! Not yet anyway.

The lessons flew by, and before long it was time for lunch, and back to the staff room, where she was greeted again by the smiley faces. She sat down, eager to eat her lunch.

"So how is your first day going so far?" Claire, another Art teacher asked.  
"Very well, thank you." She replied.  
"Good, good, have you met all the teachers yet?"

"Eh... I'm not sure...Peter said there was still some left." she answered.  
"Yes" Peter joined the conversation "She still has to meet another math teacher and the PE teacher"

"I can't wait" she said excitedly "

Yes, I'm sure you'll like them both very well"

The time passed so quickly. She only had two more classes before she could go home. She was looking forward to going home and calling her best friend Taylor, telling her all about her day.

After 2 hours, her classes were over and she was done for the day. She quickly stopped at the staff room to say "Bye" to everyone. As she was walking down the corridor, she decided to look at her paper-work.

"It seems like this student has--"

She stumbled into someone, accidentally, and all her papers had fallen everywhere.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry" she tried to fix her mistake and as quickly as she could, gathered up her papers.

"Don't worry, it's cool" a familiar voice said.

Gabriella stood up to see that familiar face looking at her. Her legs started to shake.

"You" she said.  
"Me" he said.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was _him_. It was Troy.


	3. Odd Conversation

Lost & Found 

Chapter 3 - Odd Conversation

She wasn't in control anymore. The tears were running down her face, and just at the sight of him. She didn't like this one bit. Her legs turned and ran away, down the long and winding corridors.

"Wait, can we not talk? Gabriella ?!" Troy exclaimed.  
"I have to go..." She shouted back.

She couldn't get to her car fast enough. Her footsteps were faster than her legs could go, forcing them to collapse every once in a while. "Why did I have to park so far away?" she thought to herself, she could hear faint footsteps behind her.

She reached her car, and collapsed inside.

_Flash-back..._

_Troy started to walk towards Gabriella with a strange expression on his face._

_"What wrong Troy?" Gabriella asked.  
"Nothing, nothing... ehh... can we talk for a sec"  
"Ehh... sure" This didn't sound good._

_They walked along to an empty classroom, and sat down._

_"So... Bolton, whats up?" "Ehh... I don't really know how to put this...but... ive fallen in love with someone else" he stammered.  
"What..." she mananged to say as tears trickled down her face. "Are you breaking up with me"  
"Yes, and I'm really sorry, I love you but..." he was stopped by Gabriella's screams.  
"NO YOU DON'T!! You used to, dont make excuses Troy! Ive watched you... your not the guy I used to know!" she cried.  
"I'm really sorry, but if you think about it, our relationship was gonna end"  
"Was it really!!?!" she said angrily and sarcastically.  
"Well, yeah"  
"How Troy, Care to tell me why?! Coz i didn't think it was going that way"  
"Well, we are taking different paths, different careers... we wouldn't have been together anyway"  
"Who is she"  
"What"  
"WHO IS SHE???!" Gabriella shouted.  
"Sh...Sharpay..."_

_The room fell silent, with the only noise being Gabriella's whimpers._

_"Come here." Troy tried to comfort Gabi, but she was having none of it._

_"Get of me Troy, I never want to talk to you again"  
"Gabriella"  
"Stay away from me!"_

_And with that she ran from the room._

_End of Flash-back_

Just thinking about that awful day, the day the world seemed to close on her, the day her dreams were thrown away, made her weep. She saw Troy coming to her car form the rear view mirror. She quickly found her keys and started the car... but she was too late, Troy had already caught up with her.

He signaled for her to wind down the window, but she decided to blank him, she couldn't look at hs face, it only rejuiced her to tears. His bangs on the window made her repent, and she eventually wound down the window. She didn't want to... it had started to rain.

"Hello to you too!" He joked.  
She turned away.  
"So, we've not talked in ages, i'd love to catch up.  
"I'd rather not" she snapped back, he was shocked.  
"Have I done something?"  
She turned her head around, stunned. "How could he not remember" she thought.  
"Have you Troy, have you... why don't you give me that answer!"

He thought for a while, then turned back to their conversation.

"I really cannot remember" he replied, stepping back from the car.  
"Well, why don't you ask your girlfriend, Sharpay then, she might be able to help you!"

Like a tonne of bricks it all came back to him, it had pained him too, the way he had left things with Gabriella, he had pushed all of that to the back of his mind.

"Look... Gabriella..."  
Goodbye, Mr Bolton"

She reversed out of the parking space, and zoomed down the street, with a confused and upset Troy fading away into the distance.


	4. Nothings Over Until You Say So

Lost & Found 

Chapter 4 - Nothings Over Until You Say So

The car just kept on driving, almost as though there was no driver in the seat, just going where it wanted. Gabriella just wanted to get away, from life, from Troy, she wasn't really paying attention to the road, but she knew this route like the back of her hand.

Before she knew it, she was at Taylors apartment, just outside of Albuquerque. If there was one person who could fix any problem in the entire world, it was Taylor. She was Gabriella's best friend, they'd known each other since the day Gabi had walked through the doors of East High. She was the best person in the world, according to Gabriella. She was always there, a comforting shoulder to cry on.

Gabriella stepped out of the car, tears streaming down her face. She ran up the the door, and pressed the button as quickly as she could... she was attracting a lot of un-needed attention. The door was opened with a "Come on up" from Taylor.

"Damn!" The lift was broken. With everything she had gone through she didn't need to climb to the 7th floor. Starting out fast, galloping up the steps, two at a time, but then her strengh had gone and her feet were dragging up the steps. She finally reached the 7th floor and knocked on Taylors door, but the door was opening already. In front of her eyes was Taylor... but not just Taylor... Chad!

"Ok, bye honey" Taylor kissed Chad passionately on the lips, she obviously hadn't noticed Gabriella was there. It took a "AHEMM" to drag them apart.

"Oh... Gabriella, whats the matter, come in, come in! Cya Chad"  
"Bye"

Chad stepped out the door and Gabriella in.

Through tears Gabriella said - "What... was that"  
"Honey... it was Chad, remember Chad, I had a crush on him for ages "  
"I know him Taylor" Gabi interupted " But what are you doing with him"  
"Oh, thats a long story, cut it short, we're dating... but Gabi, you look a mess what happened?!"

At these words, the tears started to stream again, and the only thing Gabriella could do was cuddle Taylor. In her hugs, everythig seemed to be better. She started to tell Taylor about her day.

"So, I started at the school today, its great there"  
"Good"  
"Yeah, the other teachers were really welcoming, and the students, very nice"  
"Well, it sounds wonderful so far"  
"It started when I arrived at the school, all the memories of East High, wonderful East High come shooting back, especially of 'You know who', before I know it I'm crying, I was so embarassed"  
"Oh honey!" Taylor comforted her, through her sobs.  
"I'm in our old classroom, I saw my seat, yours, his.  
"Uh-huh"  
"At the end of the day, i'm looking through my papers and I bump into someone, you know how clumsy I am" she laughed pathetically." It was him"  
"Who, Gabi"  
"Troy Bolton"  
"Oh, honey, what has he done to you"  
"He ruined my life thats what, every memory, some how, and some way comes back to him, thats probably because I loved him so much, and all the great times I had were either with him... or with you guys, which leads back to him"  
"Look, you've had a rough day, honey, do you wanna stay here tonight"  
"No, its alright... I'd hate to get in your way, Tay"  
"You wouldn't be, you could never 'get in my way'" she laughed.  
"No, its fine, i've got paper work to do anyways"  
"Dinner then"  
"Well, ok then"  
"I knew you'd back down soon enough" "You know me too well, Taylor!" They laughed together.

The rest of that night was amazing. They laughed and talked like they were back in High School, and 15 again. Taylor made a gorgeous meal, and Gabriella couldn't thank her enough. They night seemed to go so quickly, she didn't want it to end!

It was obvious which subject would come up eventually...

"So, Taylor, whats this with Chad then"  
"Whats what?" Taylor blushed.  
"That, Taylor, I know when something's going on, and something's going on"  
"Ok, ok, I... I think I'm in love"

When she said this, Gabriella could see Taylor's eyes light up, brighter than she had ever seen them before, she was so cheerful. "So thats what it looks like to be in love" Gabriella thought to herself. She wished she could be like that, but deep down, Gabriella knew, that she had been scarred, by Troy, the only person she had ever loved.

"Awww... Tay"  
"I know, its only been 6 months, but still"  
"6 months, you kept that from me for 6 months"  
"Well, Gabriella, I didn't know how you would react, Chad still had contact with Troy, it was for the best, I was looking out for you" A tear came to Gabriella's eye.  
"Thank you"

Gabriella stood up and rushed Taylor into a big bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you"  
"Are you really"  
"Whatcha mean"  
"What with Troy and so on"  
"Yeah, i'm fine, as long as your happy, i'm happy!"

They talked for a little while longer, until it had reached 9 o'clock and Gabriella decided to go home.

"Thanks for dinner, I had a great night, it kept my mind off of things"  
"Well, I'm glad I could help"

Gabriella stepped out the door into the hall, the night chill nipping her body.

"Gabriella?" Taylor whispered "Yeah"  
"Nothings over until you say so"

And Taylor closed the door, leaving a Very confused and puzzled Gabriella.

"Nothings over until you say so, whats that supposed to mean?!?" Gabriella thought to herself, as she stepped into her car and started the engine.

On the way home, Taylor's words kept circling her head, trying to make sense of it. She knew Taylor's words of wisdom always had a point, but she could not figure out where this was going.

Still confused, she parked her car in the drive way and walked up to her door. Her eyes landed on the doorstep.

Sitting there, waiting to be picked up was a single rose, in orange, very rare and her favourite. It had a message. It said-

"I'm so sorry"

Still sitting on the doorstep was an envelope. Sniffing the rose's beautiful scent and picking up the envelope, she unlocked the door and stepped inside, throwing herself on the couch.

She turned the envelope to the opening side. It said-

"I still love you"

It was obvious now who these were from. Trying to resist, but her curiousity getting the better of her, she tore the envelope open. Inside where 2 tickets, 2 tickets to her favourite restuarant, "Vittoria's"

"He still remembers" she thought.

"She pulled them out of the envelope and a little peice of paper came tumbling out too. Slightly amused, she read it-

"Saturday??"

She laughed. A date on paper. Very interesting. Then it hit her, and she smiled.

"Nothings over until I say so"...


	5. Standing At Her Door

Lost & Found 

Chapter 5 - Standing at her door.

It was obvious the next day would be awkward. What was she gonna do? Would she go out with Troy on Saturday? She had never been so confused. She didn't want to get hurt again like she did last time, she could never bare to do that to herself again. Never by the same guy. But wait... was she taking this too seriously? She wasn't even sure that it would be a 'date' situation. It was just to talk, not a date! What was she thinking about? Stupid.

All this was circling her head when she woke up at 6:30am the next morning, with a smile on her face. As she came back through to her bedroom after breakfast, she wondered over to her wardrobe and opened up the doors. She had to wear something nice, because it was work. But she suddenly wondered if she could play games. "Hmmm" she said. It was summer, so she brought out her yellow, summer dress that came down to above her knee. "Perfect!" She wasn't sure if this was an official date with Troy. It wasn't even her 'date' night. But this was the day she would give him her answer, and she would love every last minute of today if she could make Troy even just a little bit jealous.

She was ready to step into her car by 7:30am and set off down the road to East High. She let the top down and the wind breezed, letting her hair fly towards the back of the car.

She was turning quite a few heads as she walked through the playground. "I must be stunning!" she thought happily,"Today is going to be fun".

She pushed the doors of East High out in front of her and walked up the long corridor to the office, where she would register. Her white summer heels where clicking behind her. She reached reception.

"Good Morning Anne"  
"Oh, someone's very cheery this morning" Anne eyed her up and down suspiciously.  
"Well, whats not to be happy about, life is a marvellous thing"  
"It might be... but I think someones in love?" Gabriella thought about this for a second.  
"I'll get back to you on that one, Anne!" She giggled and turned down the corridor which led to her classroom.

She did feel surprisingly cheery this morning, and she didn't know why. It was strange. She had never felt this way in a long time. The only time she remembered being this happy was many years ago. With Troy. When she was in love. She thought back to last night with Taylor, and remembered how bright her eyes where when talking about Chad. Maybe she looked like that. Maybe she was in love?

She turned the corridor to see a familier looking man standing beside her door. He was waiting. For her? Surely not. He had not seen her yet, so she started to walk in a flirtatous way, pretending to look into her bag, which was at such an angle that she could see his reaction. He was looking at her up and down. "Is he checking me out!" She thought and felt her cheeks burn. A smile started to creep up his face as she got nearer, but he wasn't moving. He must be waiting for her. She swung the classroom keys round and round her finger, watching Troy being ina daze. She stopped walking. He caught her eyes, and they stared at each other for which felt like hours. "What am I doing??!" crept into Gabriella's head, and she broke contact with his ocean blue eyes.

She walked to the door, in which he was standing right beside. She was so close to him she could feel his breath, in and out, in and out. She could smell the familier Lynx aftershave all around him. She could have stayed there forever. She put her key in the lock, and opened the door, leaving it wide, so that if he chose, he could come in. He did.

"Looking for someone?"

Gabriella asked as she dropped her bags down on the floor near her desk, conciously dropping something from her desk and having to lean down to pick it up. Her legs were tanned, she had just been on holiday.

"As a matter of fact I was"

He cockily walked over to his old English seat and sat down, looking like he was waiting for the lesson to begin.

A smile spread across her face as she turned away from him to the direction of the whiteboard.

"Really, Who?" She asked as she started to write the lesson on the board. She already knew the answer.

"Well, I left a certain Miss Montez a lil' present at her doorstep last night, and I was just wondering if she had looked at it?" She could tell he was smirking.

"Well, Mr Bolton, a certain Miss Montez did find a present on her doorstep last night, and its little, NOT lil' !"

Oh, sorry, Miss Montez for my miss-use of grammer, but you have yet to tell me your answer"

He walked up behind Gabriella, and she felt him brush slowly across her waist, turning round to face her. They were so close, almost touching.

The bell gave a sharp ring, and students could be heard walking to class.

"I prosume you have a registration class, Mr Bolton, wouldn't want to be late for them." She gave him a meaningful, yet flirtatous stare.

"I will get my answer soon, Miss Montez!" He called as he left the classroom "I'm sure you will, Mr Bolton!" She called after him, and she heard him laugh his famous laugh, making her heart slowly melt.

As the students started to come through the door she said quietly to herself-

"Let the games begin, Mr Bolton, let the games begin..."

* * *

**I know this chapter was a little short and didn't have much drama in it but its sorta a 'lead-to' chapetr for the next chapter which will be out soon! PPlease reveiw! Much Love - HSMisLurve xx**


	6. Games In The Gym

Lost & Found 

Chapter 6 - Games In The Gym

It was Gabriella's free period, and she was happy she had no students for an hour because it gave her time to think. She had finished her correcting in 10 minutes (pretty impressive!) and had nothing to do. She grabbed her pen and started to doodle. She had taken to drawing hearts, little hearts, and if you looked closely you could see little T's inside them. She didn't know why, but it just felt right.

She had made up her mind about the 'date' a long time ago, and all she had to do was tell him his answer to put him out of his misery. She wondered how she could play games and still give him his answer. She wasn't sure why she had this feeling she had to wind him up. But it would be worth it in the end.

She sat there for a while, head resting on the palms of the hands, when an idea came into her head.

"Of course! I'll give him a note, just like he did to me!" She said aloud.

She took a peice of paper out of her drawer and began to write:

Dear Troy,

"No that won't work" she mumbled.

Troy,  
I wanted to give you my answer

"Nope!" She growled angrily. "It has to be short and sweet, like his"

Sure, 7:00pm??

"Perfect, not too much, not too little" She took out one of the tickets to the restuarant and slipped it in an envelope. At the bottom of her letter she scribbled,

You'll need your ticket too...

Sh giggled to herself as she slipped the letter in with the ticket and sealed the envelope, leaving an icky feeling in her mouth.

"Now all I have to do is find the perfect moment"  
The speaker gave a large squeak before the voice came through. It was Troy.

"Can everyone who is supposed to be in the gym get here, NOW, please, and by that I mean Fraser Hitch, NOW!"

"Pefect timing" Gabriella whispered to herself

She grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her. "To the gym"

As she entered the corridor which led to the gym, her stomach gave an unbearable lurch. She didn't think she would be nervous, it had never crossed her mind. She stopped in her tracks. Wondering whether to go through with the plan, she uttered some words of comfort to herself "Getcha head in the game, Gabriella!". She started to walk again and as she got nearer she could hear Troy's distinctive voice echo through the door.

"Ok, everybody stretch, Fraser, thanks for joining us, about time too, do some laps then stretch."

Gabriella decided that this would be a good time to walk in. "Keep it cool" she muttered.

She opened the door and found several faces looking at her in bewilderment, except one, Troy. She stood at the door and leant against it for a couple of seconds, letting her dress show off some of the tan on her toned legs. His smile was building. She started to walk, slowly, across the hall in the direction of Troy. Hearing some wolf-whistles in the background helped her confidence grow. She stopped, and looked around.

"Don't any of you have stretching to do, or laps?" She looked in the direction of Fraser, and he lowered his face, starting to pick up the pace of his running. The rest of the class continued to stretch.

Envelope grasped tightly in her hand, she continued to walk towards him, his smile growing at every step, his eyes fixed. She walked straight up to him, close enough to have the Lynx aroma flow over her. She lifted her hand which had the letter to right in front of his nose. He laughed.

He took the letter, and as soon as he had it in his hands Gabriella started to walk away, swaying her hips as she walked, to the door at the other side of the room. He watched as she was faded away.

"Miss Montez?"

She was silent. A smile started to creep on her face as she was walking away, she knew she was winning.

"Gabriella?" He said with a ring, as he clicked his teeth.  
"Mmmhhmm..." She answered as the reached the door. She turned around to face him and flashed a flirtatious smile his way, beckoning him to the door with her finger. He saw this and laughed quietly to himself. "Is she trying to make me jealous, because if she is, its working!" he thought.

"I'll be back in one moment, guys" he said as he followed Gabriella's footsteps to the door. As he reached the door he heard a sharp wolf whistle from on the the boys. He turned around with a stern stare and his face, making all of the boys in the gym immediately go back to work. With a smile on his face, he walked out the door and closed it.

"Gabriella?" he called as he looked around for the face that made him weak.  
"Yeah?" He jumped as he heard her sweet voice talk from behind him.  
"So," he said gently stroking her thumb with his,"will i pick you up at 6pm"  
"You obviously haven't read the letter, Mr Bolton, how do you know that the letter is about if you haven't read it?" she asked cockily. He quickly tore open the envelope, and Gabriella watched the letter and the ticket fall out. Gabriella brushed passed him but was caught by his hand flying into hers. Her heart stopped a beat as he pulled her closer.

"So, I'll pick you up at 7pm then"  
"I can make it there myself"  
"But I'd prefer to pick you up Miss Montez." She backed down.  
"Fine, I'll see you at 7pm on Saturday." She replied as she broke hands and started to walk away, fully aware Troy was watching her. A thought flew into her head. She stopped and turned around.

"How did you know where I lived?" She asked puzzled.  
"There are ways" He said as he opened the door back to the gym.

She laughed at his comment as she walked to her classroom. She might not know how he found out where she lived, but she did know one thing. It was definitely a date.


	7. Basketball & Blowing Kisses

Lost & Found 

Chapter 7 - Basketball & Blowing Kisses

The week went by fast, with the 'date' day coming closer. Gabriella thought she would be getting nervous, but she was surprisingly calm. It was Friday, the last day of the school week, and Gabriella couldn't wait for the week to end. She was so excited!

The last bell of the day went "RING" and the students hurried away to spend the weekend with their friends. Gabriella was staying behind in school to finish some paperwork. She tried her hardest to concentrate by her thoughts kept flying away to one person. Troy. She wondered where he was, what he was thinking about, everything. She had never had thoughts like this for a long time. Not since Troy and her were dating. Before this week she had let all of those memories fade away. She had always hidden the way she felt. Every other guy she had dated after Troy, had gone, because she was to afraid to let them in. She felt she was only half to blame, the other half was Troy's. But at the back of Gabriella's mind there was a nagging feeling that the only way Gabriella could be in a relationship was if that relationship involved Troy. Before Monday that seemed impossible, but now she wasn't so sure.

She was getting fed up of trying to mark things, when her mind was other things entirely. She gathered up her stuff, through them in her bag, locked the door to her classroom, and walked down the corridors to the office where she would hand in her key for the weekend.

"Good afternoon Anne"  
"Good afternoon, good morning in class?" Anne asked.  
"Yeah, it was good, it feels good to be back"  
"I'm sure it does!" Anne smirked out of the corner of her lips.  
"So, looking forward to the 'big' date with Mr Bolton?"

Naturally, the whole date thing had been spread around the school. The only person Gabriella had told was her new friend, Samantha, who worked in Maths. Once she had told her, even some of the students knew.

"I am" Gabriella replied, slightly annoyed. Gabriella liked to keep her and her relationship situations to herself, everyone in the school knowing wasn't exactly in her plan.

"Have a nice weekend" Gabriella said, hastly leaving the conversation.  
"You too"

Gabriella found herself stop in her tracks, listening to the sound of one basketball crashing to the ground several times. She knew the gym was only yards away. She walked up quietly to the door, and looked in. Inside was Try, dribbling and shooting hoops, just like old times.

He looked up, and cought Gabriella's eye. She was too late to walk away so she opened the door. She felt 15 again, walking up to the person she called her 'boyfriend'. But he was that was years ago.

"Hey, you spying on me?" Troy joked.  
"Maybe" She laughed.

Her eyes were sparkling, and Troy couldn't keep his eyes off them.

"You look beautiful" Troy blurted out, he didn't mean to, he started to blush as he looked at the ground.  
"Thanks Troy" She said, and joined him blushing.

"So, Mr Hoop-shooter, hows the game going?" Gabriella stopped the silence.  
"Ok, its better if im playing with someone though" He looked at Gabriella questionably. After a moment of thought she said-  
"Fine"

She dropped off her bags at the bench and kicked off her heels, so she was in socks. They played for a little while, which brought back more memories for both of them.

Gabriella grabbed the b-ball and started dribbling it towards his side of the court, she got up to the hoop and stretched up to throw it in.

"I'm afraid I cant let you do that!" Troy grabbed Gabriella from around the waist and spun her round and round, making her giggle.

He let her down. They were standing face to face with each other, in each others arms. She could feel the connection. The bond. It hadn't broken. They just stood there, eyes connected, like nothing in the world could break them apart.

"I guess i'll see you tomorrow then, 7pm?" Gabriella broke the moment. Troy was disappointed.  
"Yeah"

Gabriella grabbed her shoes and bags and walked quickly to the door.

"Gabriella" Troy shouted. Gabriella turned around. Troy blew Gabriella a kiss and she pretended to catch it. She giggled, and blew him one back. He pretended to be stabbed in the heart. They laughed together.

"Cya"

"Bye"

She walked up to her door in a daze. She was flying in the air, on cloud nine. As soon as she got home, she sunk into a bubble bath, letting the bubbles make her feel refreshed. After half an hour, she got out, and wrapped her towelled dressing gown around her and curled on the couch, feeling truely happy.


	8. In Need Of Comfort

Lost & Found 

Chapter 8 - In Need Of Comfort

When Gabriella woke up the next morning, a smile was plastered all over her face. She turned her head in the direction of her bedside clock to find it was 12:00pm.

"Only 12:00pm, A few more hours..." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly realising the time, she shot up out of bed.

"12:00PM, OH MY, IM SO LATE!!!"

Then a thought came into her head.

"Saturday - no school." She laughed at herself, and collapsed onto her bed, wrapping the duvet covers around her.

She lay there for a while, just thinking about the day, well afternoon, to come. She hoped the date would go well. It was almost like someone was giving her and Troy a second chance. Gabriella knew she would never be truely happy unless she was with him. She had dated some guys after Troy, but they had never had the same connection that Gabriella could feel when with Troy.

After a couple more minutes, Gabriella dragged herself from the comfort of the covers and went downstairs to make herself breakfast.

She sat quietly on the breakfast stool, waiting for the toast to pop out the toaster.

"POP"

She grabbed her toast and made her way to the couch, flicking the television on. It was 'Homes Under The Hammer'.

Susan on the television started to talk.

"Hello, and welcome back to Homes Under The Hammer. Now today we have Mr & Mrs Harper looking for a house, we've shown them 2 houses so far, but now we have another house to show them, I think they're gonna like it!

A picture of the house flashed up on the television screen. Gabriella gasped in shock.

"Now this house is right in the centre of Albuquerque. Its a fabulous house. White, large bay windows and balcony, its sure to be our buyer favourite!"

"Thats my old house" Gabriella said, pointing at the television. One single tear strolled down her face, and landed on her pyjamas.

She had lived some of the happiest and saddiest moments of her life in that house. But the memory that stuck out in that house more than anything else was that her mum had died in that house. Tears and tears were falling from her eyes now and she needed comfort. She hadn't thought about her mum for a long time now, it had been years since her death. The only problem was that there would be only one person who would be able to comfort her, because only he knew the story.

She sat there for a moment, the only sound her whimpers.

The doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Gabriella shouted to the door through tears.  
"It's me, Troy"

Gabriella quickly tried to wipe her tears away as she got up to answer the door. It unlocked and swung open. There was Troy.

"Homes Under The Hammer?" He said gesturing to her tears.

She nodded, and he stepped forward giving her a comforting hug. She closed the door, continuing to hug him. She felt warm and secure. They sat on the couch.

"I turned on the telly and saw what you saw, probably. I just wanted to make sure you were ok, i'm the only one who knows what really happened"  
"Thanks you, its great to have you around, you always look out for me... even when we had broken up."

He blushed.

"About that, I'm really sorry"  
"I dont wanna talk about that right now, not really in the mood" He nodded. "Besides" She continued " it was in the past, and we have to let go of these things at some point, it took me a while, but I did it in the end".

She smiled and looked him in the eye. Her eyes were red raw from crying, and Troy hated seeing her like this, it broke his heart. They just sat there for a while, looking into each others eyes, like they were searching for something.

She broke their eye contact, and stood up.

"I'm... I'm not very comfortable, being in my PJs with you, im gonna get changed, help yourself to something to eat or drink, just make yourself at home, ill be back in a sec".

He watched her walk up the stairs and he smiled. He walked over to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and pulled out a Coke. He then made his way back through to the lounge and sat down on the sofa, flicking through channels on the TV with the remote.

10 minutes later, she came downstairs, fully dressed in crop jeans, flats, and a yellow vest top. "You suit yellow" Troy said pointing to her top. "Thanks" she replied, grabbing some water from the fridge, and coming, sitting cross-legged on the sofa, next to Troy.

She looked at her water, and his coke, and laughed quietly. Troy noticed this.

"What"  
"Nothing"  
"Seriously"  
"Its just we are so different, I mean, its first thing in the morning, im drinking water, and you're drinking Coke"  
"Ok, I have 2 things to say...1- you call this morning, its nearly 2pm!" She laughed and nodded.  
"And 2- opposites attract" He finished his sentence, making Gabriella blush, as he got up to put his can in the bin.

The rest of the afternoon was fun. They sat a chatted for what seemed like forever catching up on everything they had missed since high school. The watched some movies, and just generally had a great time.

It was 7pm, and the Grandfather clock woke Troy from his nap. He tried to move, but noticed that he was being held down. Gabriella's head was right beside his, and he could smell her shampoo. She looked so peaceful, and Troy didn't want to wake her up. He stroked her hair gently.

"Hmm, what?" She opened her eyes, to see Troy's blue eyes, looking back at her.

"What time is it?" She asked.  
"7pm"  
"Oh"

"Listen, if you dont feel up to going out, we dont have to"  
"No, we can, ive been looking forward to it!" She said sitting up from leaning on Troy.  
"Ok, well, I'll go back to mine, get changed, then ill pick you up in 15 mins"  
"Sure"

Troy left, and Gabriella went up stairs to her bedroom to change. In the end of a long fight with herself trying to choose what to wear she decided on a strapless black dress and black heels. She reached the end of the stairs just in time to hear the door bell go. Grabbing her purse, she opened the door to see a very smart looking Troy standing in her doorway.

"Wow" He said "Thank you"

She took his hand, and he led her to his car.


	9. Wow

Lost & Found 

Chapter 9 - Wow

The car ride to the restuarant wasn't long. They talked about everything they wanted to while the wheels of the car rolled round and round. The arrived at the restuarant and stepped inside.

"Have you got a reservation?" asked the waiter.  
"Yes, Bolton please." Troy replied.  
"This way"

They were sitting at a table right beside the window, which showed a clear view of the Albuquerque Beach. The waves swished in and out in calm sort of way.

"It's beautiful" Gabriella said, looking out at the sea.  
"You really are" Troy said absent-mindedly.

Gabriella turned and looked at him, the pairs cheeks were both burning, as an awkward silence started to set in.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter broke the silence.  
"Eh, yes, i'll have the Carbonara"  
"And i'll have the Garden Salad"  
"Drinks"  
"A bottle of your best Champagne"  
"Coming right up!"

The waiter left the table.

The pair enjoyed their meals, while enjoying small talk.

"Troy"  
"Yeah"  
"I just want to say thank you for everything you did today... i dont think I could have handled it without you" she said, looking into his intense blue eyes.  
"Your welcome, Im just glad I was here for you, since im the only person that knows"  
"It was hard telling you that by the way"  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Well, it had been six months, no-one else knew - some story had been made up for Taylor, in the end I wasn't sure if telling you, the person I had hated at that time, was the right thing to do"

_Flashback_

_It was Taylor's 21st birthday, and all the Wildcats had turned up for a reunion, surprise party. The party was taking it all out of Gabriella, who was still suffering from slight depression after losing her mum. Gabriella walked through the patio doors, and onto the balcony, for some fresh air. After 5 minutes out there, she felt a presence, and turned around to see the eyes which had tantelised her so many times before, looking her way._

_"Hey" He murmured. The pair hadn't talked much since their break-up.  
"Hi"_

_A silence dragged on._

_"You seemed pretty quiet in there, is everything ok?"_

_After a while, she answered._

_"Yeah, I'm ok, just got a lot of things on my mind right now"  
"You wanna talk"  
"Ehh..."_

_She wasn't sure where to go with this one. She had cried so many times over this dilema, wanting to tell someone so all her emotions that were keeping her 'under the weather', would come out. She couldn't deicide whether Troy was the person she wanted to tell. Troy, the person she used to love, always had a way of making her feel like she could tell him anything. She knew, in the end, he would get the story out of her._

_"You don't have to tell me" he said, confused with the silence.  
"I think I will, can we go somewhere more private"  
"Sure"_

_They walked down the stairs which led to the beach, walked along the sand and sat down._

_"So..." Troy started.  
"Here we go... 6 months ago... my... my mum... she died." Tears starting to form in Gabriella's eyes._

_"Gabriella, im so sorry" Troy said. He truly was, he knew how much Marie, Gabriella's mum, meant to her. She had lost her dad in a car crash when she was 5 years old. Her mum was the only source of family she had left._

_"It must be killing her" He thought._

_Gabriella continued the story._

_"She had cancer, she didn't tell anyone about it, not even me, so when she was close to death and I got told, I, me being stupid, ran." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I hated myself for doing that. Once i'd realised what I'd done, I ran back, to find her already dead, with the doctor by her side. I punished myself so much Troy, for doing that, for not being there when she left",_

_Gabriella broke down, soaked in her tears. Troy comforted her in a hug that seemed to last a lifetime._

_"You'll be ok" he said._

_End Of Flashback_

"I'm glad I told you though, It helped me move on, you helped me a lot that night, so... I guess thanks for that too" she laughed innocently.  
"Your welcome, again".

Deserts came, and so did coffee. Then a subject, which Gabriella needed to know answers about.

"Can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked, now wishing she hadn't said anything at all.  
"Of course" he replied. Noticing Gabriella's worried face, he himself started to worry.

"What happened... with Sharpay?" Gabriella scrunched up her face, wanting the world to swallow her up because of her last words. The silence was tense, until Troy broke it.

"She kinda just disappeared out of my life" He finally said. Gabriella was relieved.

After another half an hour, Troy paid the bill, and they got into the car for the ride home. The journey was silent, but a content silent, like they both needed to be with their thoughts. They arrived at Gabriella's house. She got out of the car, with Troy following behind.

"I had a great time Troy" Gabriella said, as she reached her door.  
"Me too" Troy said, leaning against the side of the door.

She put the key in the lock, turned it, and the door opened.

"And thanks again... for everything"  
"Your welcome"

They were centimetres apart. Both hearts started to beat faster. Troy leaned in. So did Gabriella. They were locked in a longing, passionate kiss.

The broke apart, catching their breath. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open, and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Cya on Monday Troy"  
"I look forward to it"

He kissed her on the cheek and left for his car. She stepped inside her house, closed the door, and slid onto the floor. Troy sat in the car seat, replaying the moment.

At the same time, one word left both of their lips...

"Wow"


	10. My Gorgeous Girl

Lost & Found 

Chapter 10 - My Gorgeous Girl

Love is in the air for Troy and Gabriella. Right now Gabriella thinks her life is complete. She has the perfect job, perfect friends and now the perfect boyfriend!

She was thinking this while she was eating her cornflakes on Friday morning. The sun was shining, it was a bright October day, leaves about to fall. She looked out her window as she washed her bowl. Nothing nowadays could keep her from smiling, and she was loving it!

She walked up-stairs to her wardrobe and eventually picked out a fitted cream short sleeved shirt with brown cotton short trousers and her brown heels.

She walked down the stairs and reached the bottom step, the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" she said to herself as she answered the door. It was Troy.

"Hey" she said "What are you doing here?" taking a quick look at her watch.  
"I was going to give you a lift" he said smiling, his eyes following her body as she walked around her livingroom, making sure she had everything in her bag.  
"Oh" she replied.  
"Why... am i not allowed to give a lift to my gorgeous girl?" he said, smiling cheesily.

She walked up to him until she was centimetres away from his lips, and stopped.

"Your gorgeous girl's just coming!" she chirped.

Just as he was about to kiss her she turned her head and giggled.

"I'll get you later!" he shouted after her.

They arrived at school about 20 minutes after leaving the house. They walked, hands entwined, across the playground, ignoring the wolf whistles coming their way.

They reached reception and Gabriella signed herself in. Troy leant over her body, almost like he was hugging her and signed himself in too, not before kissing her cheek. She blushed, as all the office staff who had seen this cooed. They walked to the end of the corridor before it was time to walk their seperate ways.

"So, I guess I'll see you later" she said, running a finger through a strand of hair.  
"Yep, I guess you will" he answered, leaning in to kiss her.

"Hey Coach"  
Troy turned around to see one of his students.  
"Your supposed to kiss the whistle, not Miss Montez" he and his gang laughed. So did Troy, then he turned stern.  
"Say anything like that again, Hitch, and you'll find yourself doing 100 laps in detention!"

Hitch's smiled dropped. The gang of brain-less boys sauntered off.

Gabriella laughed.

"I'll see you later" she said, turning to walk away. Troy grabbed her arm, turning her back around and pulling her in.

"Not before this"

Tory captured her lips, letting his tongue slowly explore her mouth. Pulling away, Gabriella was left gasping for air, but in a good way. They went their seperate ways.

"Hey, Gabi"  
"Yeah?" she saw Troy shouting from down the corridor.  
"Dinner, mine, 7:30pm, tonight"  
"I'll be there, Bolton"

She blew a kiss, and he winked back. Gabriella laughed quietly to herself. She liked him calling her 'Gabi'. It was nice to her herself be called that again. She'd not heard it in a while, only two people called her that, Troy and her mum. A tear came to her eye, which she quickly wiped away and continued to walk to her classroom.

* * *

It was 7:30pm and Gabriella was standing in front of Troy's house. It was big, as she had expected, for Troy, he got everything he wanted, and everything he had was glamerous.

She was wearing a pair of fancy jean shorts, paired with her brown cowboy boots, and a white summer camisole with a gold short cardigan. She rang the doorbell. Troy answered seconds later.

"Right on time"  
"I'm always on time" she said, as she entered the house and Troy kissed her cheek. She took of her cardigan and gave it to Troy. Troy stood staring.

"Troy?" she said, waving her hand in Troy's face to wake him fron his daze.  
"You... you look... WOW"  
"Thanks" she answered, looking at herself up and down. "For a second there I thought you were checking me out" She looked into his eyes, very closely, then moved away.  
"I was" he whispered.  
"Huh"  
"Nothing"

She entered the dining room. It was huge. The table was set with food which all looked delicous.

"You made this all yourself"  
"Yeah, just for you"  
"For me"  
"For my gorgeous girl"  
"Aww, Troy thats so sweet" she said, tears in her eyes, kissing his cheek.

He led her to her seat, and she sat down.

The meal was wonderful. Each course was magnificient! Gabriella still couldn't believe he had made all the food himself - she had never known Troy could cook!

After the meal, they kicked their shoes off and nestled up on the couch, flicking throught channels on the TV. After a while, Troy was getting bored. He amused himself by kissing Gabriella's neck and tickling her in her sides, making her giggle and shriek.

"Troy, Stop It!"  
"Stop what?" he laughed as he pinched her sides, making her collapse in laughter.  
"Tickling me!"  
"Sorry, no can do - too amusing!"

Gabriella's mobile started to ring, and Troy stopped tickling her so she could answer it.

"Saved by the ringtone!" she said to Troy, who gave her a quizzical look, before sliding up her phone to answer.

"Hello"  
"_Hey, It's Taylor_"  
"Oh hi, how are you?"

Troy started to nibble Gabriella's neck and ear, tickling her once more. Gabriella tried to kick him away so she could concentrate, but there was no hope - Troy was too strong!

"_I'm great, how about you_"  
"I'm... Good Taylor...stop it"  
"_I'm not doing anything_" Taylor was confused.  
"Never mind"

Gabriella elbowed Troy, where it would hurt, and ran up-stairs, with Troy closely behind, in pain.

"_I just wanted to see how you were doing, you weren't looking too great last time I saw you_"  
"Oh... yeah, I'm... fine now!"

Troy had caught up with her, and had grabbed her from behind, tickling her sides once more.

"STOP!" Gabriella shouted.

"_Are you ok Gabriella?" _Taylor sounded worried.  
"Yeah, I'm fine"

Taylor heard a mans voice in the background.

"_Are you with someone right now_"  
"Yeah, I kinda am"

Gabriella ran out of Troy grasp and shot for the door to a spare room, hiding behind the door.

"I'll call you back later, Taylor!" she whispered and put the phone down.

"Where's my gorgeous girl??" Troy called from ouside the room. Gabriella giggled. Troy heard this.

She held her breath as she saw Troy's shadow entering the door. He was a couple of feet ahead of her. She took her chance.

She jumped onto Troy's back.

"HERE SHE IS! YOUR SO GONNA PAY!!!"

They swung around and around, until Gabriella eventually had turned to face Troy. He hands were around his neck, legs twisted round his torso, his hands securing her body. They fell deeply into a passionate kiss, filled with all the love the have for one another. He carried her to his bedroom door, kicked it open, and she used her legs to kick it closed. Sleeping was not on their agenda...


	11. An Unwanted Vision Of Pink

Lost & Found 

Chapter 11 - An Unwanted Vision Of Pink

It had been about two moths since Gabriella had first bumped into Troy in the corridor of East High. Everytime she remembers that moment she laughs. Gabriella thinks of that moment as the time that someone let them have a second chance at being a couple - and she was very glad that she had been given that chance. Her life seemed a lot happier, and she was happy that way.

It was Sunday, the day before the week of Parent's Nights she had to give. She was quite nervous. She had been sitting for hours, trying to make up little speeches to impress the mothers and fathers of the teenagers she taught. She had no idea how she was going to do this. It seemed so long ago, when she was sitting at college, hearing about how to handle all these things. She was also nervous because she wasn't sure if her students liked her, she thought they did, but can you ever be sure? And if they didn't would the parents be mad? All this was circling her head, while she was helplessly trying to concentrate. She needed help, from someone who had done this kind of thing before.

She slid up her mobile and scrolled down the screen of names. She decided to call Samantha. Samantha had become one of Gabriella's closest friends since she had started at the school. She really had no-one when she arrived, and Sam (her nickname) had been the first person she had met, before Troy. Although she had Taylor as a best friend, she had learned to think of Taylor being her 'out-of-school' BF and Sam being her 'best friend work colleage'.

She pressed 'call', and sighed as she heard the phone ring and ring with no reply. She pressed 'end' with no luck. She had only one more person to try, Troy. She smiled at his name, she often did this. She pressed 'call'.

Troy felt his phone vibrate in his jean pocket. He looked at the screen which said Gabriella. He laughed.

"Hey gorgeous" he answered. Gabriella giggled.  
"Hey"  
"What's up"  
"I was wondering if you could help me with something?" she asked.  
"Sure, anything"  
"Well, can I come over to yours, it'll be easier for you to help me in person, not on the phone"  
"Ok" he was confused "can I ask what im helping you with"  
"Ugh... work stuff"  
"Parents Night"  
"How'd you guess"

Gabriella was shocked, did he really know her that well? Was she that obvious?

"I'm having an 'UGH' time too" They laughed together.  
"Ok, i'll be right over"  
"Cya".

Gabriella grabbed her bag, and her folders with all her work in. She slipped on her shoes. She had decided to walk, it was only a couple of blocks away.

The birds were chirping their usual song as she walked to Troy's house. It was getting colder, it had just turned November, but it had not snowed yet, and that disappointed Gabriella, she loved the snow.

She reached Troy's street and sighed. She loved walking up this street. It seemed to feel like home, almost.

Gabriella knocked on Troy's door and waited for an answer. A few seconds later and Troy opened the door.

"Looking for some help?" He said with a smirk on his face. He could be so cocky sometimes!  
"Hey!" She stepped into his house and lightly smacked him on the arm. "I'm new to this, remember"  
"I know, I know!" He kissed her lightly on the lips, and took her coat.

"I've missed you" He mumbled and blushed.  
"Aww, I've missed you too!" She said, as she walked up to him, noses touching. He leaned in and they kissed passionately. After they broke he said,

"I like helping you this way!" They laughed. She turned away and collapsed onto the couch, reaching over to her folders.  
"Come on, lover boy, you gotta help me with this!" She pleaded, and gave him puppy eyes.  
"Ok, ok, I will, but first - do you want a drink?"  
"Sure, whatcha got?"  
"Ehh, I can make you a smoothie? Strawberry & Banana?"  
"Great!"

A few minutes later, the were sitting on the couch, smoothies in their hands, flicking through their mountains of paperwork.

"Ok, next I've got Fraser Hitch, your favoirite student"  
"He is hardly my favourite student" Troy mocked. Gabriella gave him an 'yeah right' look.  
"Ok, Ok, he is a good student, great at sports, but not my favourite, I don't have a favourite, do you?"  
"No way! You can't have a favourite student, that would be wrong!"

After a couple more hours, it was 5 oclock.

"I think im gonna head home" Gabriella stood up from the couch but was pulled back down by Troy.  
"Stay a little longer" He said, touching her cheek.  
"Sorry, but I gotta get home" She said standing up again, and moving quickly so Troy couldn't pull her back. Troy groaned.  
"Ok, then, if I cant make you stay"  
"I'm sorry" she said, walking up to him for a goodbye kiss. Troy noticed this and turned away.  
"Well, maybe i'll just not kiss you, then you'll have to stay"  
"TROY!" Gabriella huffed, stamping her feet.

She turned him around and pulled him down by his collar and they fell into a kiss. After what seemed like a life time, they broke away. They stood there, foreheads touching. Everything was silent, the only noise to be heard was cars outside.

Gabriella looked Troy right in the eye.

"Troy...I...Think...I,I...lo"

"I'M HOME!!!!"

Troy and Gabriella jumped back in fright. Gabriella's eyes landed on the sight that had swung the door open. Her heart sank.

Pink dress, pink heels, 3 pink suitcases and a pick convertible in the distance. That only meant one thing.

Sharpay.

* * *

Oh, hehe, I feel so mean! I realise ive left it at a HUGE cliff-hanger, but i wanted to end it like this, so you would definitely read on! Ive already written the next chapter, so it will be here in the next couple of days - not too long to wait lol! Dont worry, this story is NOT about to turn into a Troypay! There's a little hint at the next chapter. I say no more! R&R, and look out for the next chappy :)


	12. Two Lost, One Found?

Lost & Found 

Chapter12 - 2 Lost, 1 Found

"Troy!?!" Sharpay's loud and annoying voice chimed, as she ran forward and waved her hand in front of his face. Sharpay swung around and gave Gabriella a stern stare. Her eyes boring holes in Gabriella's.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Sharpay tilted her head at her words, trying to figure out who the mysterious girl with brown curls was.

"What are you doing here?" Troy's mouth finally started to move. His fists clenched. His eyes wandered over to Gabriella's, and all he saw was hurt, and it was him, Troy _Blooming_ Bolton, who had forced this hurt. Again.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay wriggled her nose, her face looking quizical.  
"I mean..." Anger welled up inside his body. "Why are you here, in my house"  
"Our house"  
"Excuse me!" Troy felt like grabbing her by the shoulders and chucking her out.  
"Our house - I live here too!" She brought up a key to Troy's nose and turned around to face Gabriella, giggling as if what Troy hadn't realised was funny.

Silence covered the room, as the three gave glances at each other.

Gabriella was hurting. Bad. A million thoughts were circling her head "Had Troy been with Sharpay all this time? Were they still a couple?" Gabriella didn't know what to think. Hurt, pain, anger, and unhappiness flooded over Gabriella's body making her feel weak.

Troy felt like he could collapse. Why was SHE here? She always ruined everything! He saw the hurt in Gabriella's eyes and that made him want to cry. Stupid him! He had hurt her again. And what was she going to say before _that thing_ came in? Was she about to say she loved me?

Sharpay stood there, confused. Why was it that Troy was acting this way? Sure, she had been gone a couple of months... well maybe a little more. But surely my note expained that! And who was this girl? She is pretty. She looks so familiar! Were they about to kiss?!

Sharpay high-pitched voice brought everyone from their thoughts.

"So Troy, are you going to introduce me to your guest?"

Troy's fists clenched again. She was not a guest. Sharpay... she was the guest and an unwanted one at that! Sharpay's eyes looked at him, and he gave in.

Sharpay... this is..."  
"It's ok Troy, I'm just leaving" Gabriella started for the door. She stopped, feeling a little stupid about not saying goodbye, and forgeting her manners.

"Thanks for the help on the school work Troy!" Her eyes welled with tears as she looked into Troy's blue ones. He hated seeing her like this.

"Nice to see you again, Sharpay!" She walked to Sharpay and held out her hand, which Sharpay slowly shaked.

"I'll see you later Troy... Sharpay."

Gabriella walked out the door , feeling like she had left something behind, which was obviously Troy. Tears started to stroll down her cheeks. She reluctantly wiped them away. Walking down the stairs to the street pavement, she glanced at the pink convertible. She never thought pink suited a car. She wanted so much to puncture the tyres, but she knew she couldn't. She felt like she was walking away from another fase of her life. Another one with Troy in it. Finished. Again. She looked back at the door of his house, and saw him standing there. Their eyes locked, but Gabriella broke it. She couldn't face him. Not right now.

Troy watched as Gabriella left his house, wishing it was Sharpay leaving instead. Gabriella walked slowly and stopped at the car, Troy noticed this, and knew, that she, deep down, didn't want to leave either. He watched her every move from his front door, knowing that Sharpay was watching this. Gabriella turned around and caught Troy's eyes. He looked at her pleadingly, wanting her to return, but she turned away. Deep down, he knew, he had blown his chance, again.

Troy turned around to see Sharpay looking at him. Suddenly she rushed at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I've missed you SO much!" she squealed.

Sharpay's voice was nothing like Gabriella's. Sharpay's was high-pitched, loud, and unwanted. But Gabriella's on the other hand, was quiet, caring and beautiful. He would have given the world to hear Gabriella's voice once again at this moment.

Realising he was still holding Sharpay, he pushed her away. He was confused, his head was buzzing. Sharpay's hold didn't feel right. It was Gabriella he wanted.

He ran his hands through his hair, wanting Sharpay to just leave, eveaporate.

"What's wrong?" she enquired, with puppy dog eyes.  
"WHAT'S WRONG!" he shouted. Sharpay jumped back in fear, seeing this he fell onto the couch. Shapray sat down, slightly scared, on the other side.

"You left me" was the only words Troy could get out. Sharpay turned to look at him.  
"I know, and I'm sorry..." she mumbled.  
"All I got was a note! We'd been together for 3 years and I get a note, not even a goodbye"  
"I got that call at the last minute, They needed me right there and then!" she defended herself.  
"You could have woken me up!" he said back. Silence.

"You've been gone for nearly a year, Sharpay" She didn't reply, she couldn't look at him.  
"What was I supposed to do?" He said, rubbing his forehead.

"What did you do?" she whispered, but Troy heard this, he was not happy!  
"I got a new life! Thats what" he shouted suddenly standing up, to face the door.  
"And a new girl from the looks of it" she sighed. He turned to face Sharpay. His eyes were burning.

"Look" she said, trying to touch his hand, but him shoving her hand away "can we try to work this out, and... and start again?"

Silence covered the room as Troy contemplated this. "How could she even think that?" he thought. He had had enough.

"No, we cant, it was over a year ago, and its still over"  
"But Troy..." Tears were forming in her eyes.  
"Leave please" he said, pointing to the door.  
"What?!" Sharpay stamped her foot.  
"Leave!" he said throught gritted teeth.  
"But I live here"  
"Not anymore!"

He grabbed the keys which were still in Sharpay's hand and threw them to the other side of the room. Taking Sharpay's hand, he pulled her out the door and pushed her away, kicking her suitcases. With a stern look, he left Sharpay and went into HIS house, leaving Sharpay outside.

"URGHHHHH" She screamed. Troy heard this from inside his house and covered his ears.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!" She shouted at the door. A few moments later, a piece of paper came flying out from under the door. It read-

I DONT KNOW,

I DONT CARE,

LEAVE ME ALONE!

"Fine!!" Sharpay shouted at the piece of paper and the door.

Picking up her suitcases one by one, she loaded them into her car, as Troy watched to his delight from his window.

"Finally, she has gone!" he smiled to himself, then it melted away "And so has Gabriella"

Sharpay got into the drivers seat, and cursed at the house she used to call home. She started to drive, wondering where the nearest B&B was. After a couple of hours wandering around this somewhat deserted town (compared to New York, that is), she parked her car and walked into Baylor's Bakery. She walked up to the counter and was greeted by another familiar looking person, who, again, she couldn't place.

After noticing she was staring, she ordered-

"Hi, I'l have a hot chocolate, with cream and marshmallows"  
"Coming right up" said the familiar, enchanting voice.

The word Baylor was circling her head. "Baylor...Baylor...". It was so familiar.

"Here to go" said the server.

She put the money on the counter, and picked up her hot chocolate. Their hands touched, eyes locked, and for a moment they were the only people in the world.

"Thanks" she said, breaking their gaze. But for the rest of the evening, both caught each other glancing at one another.

* * *

Hi guys :)

What did you think? I hope you are all glad that Sharpay is now out of Troy's house! I had fun writing this chapter.

My mum and dad are getting a bit fed up of how much time I am on the computer, and they are deciding to cut it down. Updates may not be so regular after then, so sorry in advance :)

Ive written the next chapter so that should be up in the next couple of days. Remember to R&R this one :)


	13. Leave & Drive

Lost & Found 

Chapter 13 - Leave & Drive

When Gabriella woke up the next morning, she imediately felt like she was falling off a cliff. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, to realise that her head was upside down lying off the bed. She groaned and dragged herself up to the headboard by tugging her covers. She sat there, glancing around the room. She closed her eyes, wanting the sight she saw before her to go away. Opening her eyelids again, to her dismay the sight was still there.

Right in front of her was her dresser. Instead of the usual perfume bottles and make-up, there was a large wine bottle - empty. Her thoughts drifted back to last night, and she groaned again. With all that happened, and not being able to get through to Taylor as her phone was switched off, she reached for the thing she hated most. Alcohol. She actually hated the taste, but she was so upset at the events, her head wasn't on Earth to notice.

As if by magic, the banging inside her head started. "Right on time!" she grumbled. The hangover was going to start... well, now. She lifted herself from her bed, and grabbed the bottle. She reached the bin, hand clutching head, and threw the disgusting bottle in, wishing she could throw the headache in too. She boiled the kettle, and made coffee. In Gabriella's mind, coffee was always helpful for a hangover.

With mug in hand, she cuddled up on the couch, letting the steaming hot liquid run down her throat. The first thing that entered her head was Troy. Troy Bolton. God she hated that name now, just like last time. What she was going through felt strangely familiar to the last time Troy hurt her. She shook her head. It was time for a new start. One without Troy. She knew it would be hard, and Troy would probably want to work things out, but she had to move on, even if deep down she knew she would never stop loving Troy. Troy was too used to getting what he wanted, he was going to pay for doing this to her. Whether he liked it or not.

So in that frame of mind, Gabriella ran up the stairs, shouting at herself for running, which wasnt the best idea the way her head was in. She jumped in the shower and let the water cleanse her. She walked to her wardrobe, and put on a little winter skirt with her black knee high boots, and a cashmere sweater. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was pleased. She looked presentable, but also a little sexy, she knew Troy wouldn't be able to resist. But he would just have to!

------------

Troy felt terrible, he too had drunk a little too much last night. One thing was on his mind; he had to get his Gabriella back and explain to her about Sharpay. It killed him. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw that pained look in Gabriella's eyes as she turned back to him last night. Sharpay ruined everything - all the time! He was desperate to fix things, and he didn't want this going around the school. If it did, he didn't know what the students would think, never mind the teahcers. He had to get to her before school.

So he got in his car and drove off in the direction of Gabriella's house. He had to sort this out.

------------

Gabriella sat on the stool at her table watching the few people who lived in her street walk by. Stuffing her face with toast, she wondered what today would be like.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a car she knew very well pulling up outside her house. An idea sprang into her head.

"Show time!"

She grabbed her bag and everything she would need for the day. Sticking her earphones into her ears, without the music playing she stood by the door that lead out to her garage.

Troy got out of the car, and sighed. He never thought he would be hear at 8am explaining to Gabriella why Sharpay had suddenly appeared. His palms had turned sweaty with his nerves. "You can do this" he said under his breath. He walked up the steps to Gabriella's door, waited a second, and rang the bell.

Gabriella giggled as she heard the doorbell ring. She suddenly had a urge to open the door, throw herself on him and kiss him. But she couldn't not after what he did to her. No, that was out of the question, and not in the plan.

Troy waited and realised that no-one was coming to the door. He knew she was in there, she never left this early in the morning. Nope, she was just avoiding him. He opened her letter box and poked one of his eyes in.

Gabriella saw this and slowly opened the side door, and closed it quietly so Troy didn't hear.

"Gabriella?!" No answer.

"Open up - please?!" No answer.

Gabriella had to cover her mouth to stop her laughter coming out. In the back of her mind, she had this nagging feeling. Why was she laughing? He was getting his pay-back, which he rightly deserved. There was nothing wrong with that!

Gabriella banged the side door, loud enough for Troy to hear and started to sing. Even though there was no music coming into the earphones, Troy didn't know that, and anyway, she had sung this song many times before - about Troy after the last break up.

_Get out (leave), right now _

_It's the end of you and me..._

Gabriella walked down the side steps of her house. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Troy.

_It's too late (Now), _

_and I can't wait _

_for you to be gone..._

Troy recognised the song, and it pained him to think that she could be thinking of him while singing. Gabriella, meanwhile, continued with the plan and got her car keys out of her skirt pocket and opened the car door, sliding into the drivers seat.

_'Cause I know, about her (who), _

_and I wonder (Why) __How I bought all the lies..._

Gabriella smiled on the inside about Troy's reaction. "Can we talk please, Gabriella?" Gabriella could hear his words, but ignored them. "Gabriella, Im sorry!" Again she ignored them, and continued to sing.

_You said that you would treat me right _

_but you was just a waste of time..._

She looked directly at Troy, and emphasised "Waste of time". She then waved at Troy, and drove off. Troy got into his car and followed her to school.

-----------

For all of the school day, Gabriella managed to stay out of Troy's way, much to Troy's dismay. Troy really wanted to talk to Gabriella, but Gabriella obviously didn't want to talk to him. But that wasn't going to stop him, he would get to Gabriella eventually, before the day is out. In fact, school had just finished and Troy had just spotted Gabriella coming out her classroom. This was his chance...

* * *

Tada! There is the next chapter! I hope you liked it, it was kinda 'get-back-at-Troy' chapter, lol :)

I normally dont post two chapters so close together, but I thought I would, so you didn't have to wait very long til you knew what happened. Ive written the next chapter so it'll probably be posted on Monday.

I think this story will have about 20-25 chapters, but I dunno, anyways, BIG THANKS for the reviews, its great to know people are enjoying _Lost & Found_.

R&R...


	14. You're What I Want

Lost & Found 

Chapter 14 - You're What I Want

Troy ran up to Gabriella, who was locking her classroom door. She spun round and her eyes caught his.

"Hey"  
"Oh... Hello" She said spitefully. She turned back and started to walk down the corridor.

"Look Gabriella, can we at least talk?"

She ignored him. How could he even be asking that question? Stupidly taking the silence as a yes, he continued.

"When Sharpay turned up-"

Gabriella quickly spun round and held a single finger up to Troy's lips. Sensing how badly he wanted to kiss her at that moment she quickly withdrew.

"I didn't say you could explain."

She turned on her heel, and started down the corridor again.

She kept her footsteps short and quick, but she could sense he was following her. She really wasn't in the mood. She quickened her pace, but failed miserably to out-walk him.

His thoughts were on her. "Maybe this wasn't the way I should start the conversation" he thought to himself. Maybe he should start simple.

"So... how was your day?" He started.  
"Fine... just like any other" She pondered over her statement, and reluctantly added "How was yours"  
"Bad"  
"Really"  
"My mind was on other things"

He watched as her hips swung from side to side as she walked step by step. She mesmorised him. Just looking at her gave him chills up his spine. He had never been with another girl that did this to him. There was a spark with Gabriella he had never had with any other girl, epscecially Sharpay. That was why he knew he had to right his wrongs. For one reason: Gabriella was **The One**.

He watched as she handed Anne, the annoying 'knows-everyones-business' office assistant, her classroom keys. Anne eyed him, looking from Gabriella to himself, as if she was trying to read their minds. He shook his head at her, and handed over his keys. Then followed Gabriella out the schools large doors.

Troy decided to continue the conversation...

"When I say 'on other things' I mean you"  
"Really" Gabriella replied, in the most unappreciative voice she could give.

He tried again...

"You look stunning today, by the way"  
"Thanks... It's amazing what heartbreak can do to you!" She spat her comment back at him. He winced.

"That hurt"  
"Good, it was supposed to"  
"Gabriella, ive been trying to explain all day, and you've been purposely ignoring and dodging me"  
"I know"  
"Then what the hell am I supposed to do Gabriella?!" His eyes stung, and emotion flowed over his body.

Gabriella turned around and looked directly in his eye.

"Troy, you hurt me, more than words can describe, and it wasn't the first time. You want me to just give in to you, and let you explain, but your not giving me any time! Troy, you've treated me unfairly. I didn't think you could hurt me again, but I was obviously proved wrong. Just leave me alone, Troy, just... leave me alone"

Tears started to flow from both the couples eyes. They stood there, rooted to the spot, staring at the ground. Until, Gabriella turned around and reached her car. Troy ran after her.

"Dont go! You are running away from the situation, and you can't, not this time Gabriella"  
"I'm not running away from anything Troy"  
"Yes, you are!

He put his body over the door of Gabriella's car, stopping her from entering.

"Move over Troy"  
"Why? We need to talk!"  
"Not just now - now move!"

They stared at each other, anger burning in both their eyes. Troy eased his glance, took Gabriella's hand and turned her round. He pulled her into his body, making only inchs part them. His thumb rubbed her thumb. For anyone passing they would have thought this was a happy couple, not one which had just had an argument and broken up yesterday. He took his other hand, and gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes softened with each stroke, and a single tears rolled around the cup of her eyelid, failing to drop.

"I want you..." Troy whispered, only audible to Gabriella's ears.

The tear which Gabriella had been desperately trying to keep in, flew down and landed on her cheek, which was quickly wiped away by Troy. She touched his hand, and brought it into both her hands, so that they cupped his.

"I know you do..."

He smiled and brought his face closer to hers.

"But you can't always get what you want"

She pushed his hand back towards his body, stepped back, opened her car door and stepped in.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked her, his eyes pleading her to let go of the steering wheel.  
"Home"

He jumped into his own car, just as Gabriella sped away out of the school gates. She turned the corner and had to stop at the red light.

"Damn!"

She heard a car stop beside her, and the window went down.

"Gabriella, your house is that way" Said the vocie from the window, pointing backwards.

"I know, but today, I'm going back to my real home!"

The light turned from red to green, and Gabriella's car sped off again. Troy continued to follow Gabriella's car, his mind trying to figure out what she meant. He finally realised, and sirens went off in his head.

"Oh no..."

* * *

Sorry for the cliff-hanger, you've probably guessed where she is going, but if not you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.

I don't know what you all thought of the last chapter, but I didn't really like it or thought it was up to standard. I like this one much better, even though it made me sad when writing it. I hope you like this one too!

Look out for the next chappy which is called "_Back Home_".

R&R, I love reading them :)


	15. Back Home

Lost & Found 

Chapter 15 - Back Home

Gabriella's car kept on driving as she finally thought she had lost Troy. She knew this route well. She was telling the truth. She was heading home. She was heading back to the place where she lived when she first arrived to Albuquerque. That white house with the balcony. Thats what she called home.

Arriving at the house, she sighed. It looked just the same, same front garden, same door, same everything. It was Home.

She opened the car door, and stepped out onto the road. She remembered the first time she did this...

_Flashback_

_"Mum, remind me why your company tranferred you to the Middle of Nowhere"  
"It's a long story, and ive told you before, so be quiet, we are almost there"  
"Well, I wish we where back home" Gabriella mumbled under her breath._

_She hated that she always moved. When she was finally making friends she ended up packing boxes again. It wasn't fair, none of the people she met had to do this. She wanted to be in one place for longer than 3 months._

_"We're here!" Her mum was excited, but not Gabriella. She groaned.  
"Just get out the car" her mother said to her._

_She stepped out the car onto the road. It was nice, better than she had expected. Her mum was never very good at choosing houses. The only time she had had a nice house was when she helped her mum pick it, and that was a long time ago. It was about time!_

_She stared at the large, white buliding in front of her._

_"Nice choice Mum"  
"Thank you Honey, its nice to know I did something good for once!"_

_Marie walked around to the back of the car and got out some of the boxes, the others had already been dropped off. Gabriella reluctantly picked up one of the boxes and took it over to the right side of the road._

_Gabriella looked at her new home again. She turned her head and looked at it sideways. She sighed._

_"It looks familiar" Gabriella announced.  
"What does?"  
"The House"  
"Well, you say that at every house we've moved in to"  
"Hmmm... thats true"  
"You watch theses house programmes too much, Gabi!"_

_She sighed again, and picked up the box, putting it in the hall, and coming back out to the fresh air again. She breathed in the sweet scent of the grass. It was lovely. The birds twittering was a cheerful sound._

_That sound was squashed however with the sound of a basketball coming along the sidewalk. She walked to the end of the path, and was met by a basketball, nearly hitting her face, but she mananged to grab it just in time._

_"Nice save!" One of the boys said.  
"Thanks"_

_Thats when he came into view. He had lusicous brown hair which fell slightly over his eye. His eyes were bright blue, and mesmerised Gabriella as they met her brown ones. His smile was enchanting._

_She gave him back his ball, and he thanked her, his friends smirking a little and starting to move along the road again._

_"You moving in here?" He called back as she crossed the road to one of the boxes. She lifted one up and turned around.  
"Yeah"  
"Cool" She crossed the road again, and stopped in front of him again._

_"Dude, come on"  
"Troy, let's get goin'"_

_His friends called him to be on his way._

_"See ya round!" He called as he walked away with his friends.  
"Bye!" She walked up to the front door, to find her mother looking in the direction of, Troy... was it?_

_"Making friends?" She said with a smirk.  
"Maybe"_

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all?_

_End Of Flashback_

She came out of her thoughts and crossed the road so she was nearer the house. She loved this house, it was so peaceful. It had good times, and bad times.

Her eyes watered at the thought of her mother. She was so kind, helpful, loving. Gabriella wanted her to be here. She missed her mum terribly. If only she had known her mother was dying, she would have spent more time with her.

She fell to the ground, hands over her face, letting her tears fall freely. She sat there, crying.

"You don't have to do this yourself, ya' know"

His voice was welcomed by Gabriella's ears. She needed to know someone cared about her. She needed someone to stay with her and help her through all these situations.

She got up from her knees, and turned around, her eyes falling on Troy. Her mascara had run, a lot! Even when she was crying Troy still thought she was beautiful. He wanted to be there for her, in these times. As he was the only one that knew, he had to be there.

She wimpered, shook her head, and ran up to Troy, grabbing him and making him hug her. She needed him. He wrapped his arms around her, making her feel secure. Kissing her forehead, he whispered words of much needed comfort into Gabriella's ears.

She broke apart from him, and looked him in the eye.

"Thanks you... for being here... for me"  
"You are very welcome!"

She took his hand, and walked over to a tree.

"Sit" she said. Troy obeyed and sat down resting his back on the trunk of the tree. Gabriella sat down too, and crawled into the gap in Troy's legs, resting against his chest, his arms creeping around her body. She felt warm. He was amazing.

They sat there for a while, him kissing her forehead every couple of minutes. She just stared at the house, him staring too. Somehow this made Gabriella feel much better, like she was letting go of all the sorrow without having to use words. They sat there for almost half an hour.

After a while Gabriella spoke up.

"I'm here now, so I think this would be a good time to explain" She said this and instantly felt his grip around her get tighter.

"Its ok, I wont run away, promise!" She giggled.

He laughed, letting go slightly, and started.

"Ok... 1 year ago, I was still with Sharpay. I woke up one morning and she was gone. I was so confused. She had left me a note saying that she had been called during the night and had got a part in this play in New York. She said she would only be gone a month" He stopped, looked down at Gabriella who nodded, as if saying 'go on' and he continued.

"A month went by and Sharpay didn't return. When it got to 3 months I just gave up. 4 months after that, you, Gabriella Montez, turns up. And all the feelings that I had for you came back with you. I fell in love with you again." He stopped again, and kissed her ear, then went on.

"Sharpay turning up in my doorstep was not meant to happen, I had forgotten all about her. But she did turn up, and made you mad at me, and she made me hurt you again. But you have to understand that that was not in the plan, she wasn't meant to turn up out of the blue like that, I hadn't seen her for a year, you have to understand! I dont love her, I did, until she left me, and you came along. So when she did that, I was mad. I kicked her out. Like I said, I dont love her. I... I love... You."

His speech was over, and now he had to wait for her to speak. It wasn't long.

"Where is she now"  
"I dont know, she left, Well... I made her leave, but she's somewhere"  
"I can't believe you kicked her out" Gabriella laughed slightly.  
"I know, but I did it because I was mad at her for making me lose you"  
"I know, I know" She rubbed his hand slightly, reassuring him for his next question.

"Do you forgive me? He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for his answer.

"Yes, I do" His heart gave a leap. " But I cant be with you again yet"

She stood up and stuck out a hand to help Troy up.

"Ok" He replied, he hadn't expected her to get with him again, it was understandable.

They walked hand in hand to their cars and Troy watched as Gabriella got in.

"Just for the record"  
"Yeah" she replied, waiting for his question.  
"What would I have to do to get you back?" She pondered over this question.  
"Hmmm... you'd have to... prove to me you loved me and prove you would never hurt me again"  
"Ok"

She planted a kiss on his cheek, and he smiled.

"Thanks, for everything, and just for the record, we're are friends... for just now anyway"  
"Great"

She waved goodbye and drove away, feeling a lot better. He got into his car, also feeling a lot better. He knew he loved her, and he wanted her back more than anything he had ever wanted before. He just had to think of a way!

Now it was Troy's turn to play games...

* * *

Hehe... I really liked this chapter, things are getting going again! The famous Fraser Hitch will be in the next chapter so look out for that one!

I just wanna say a HUGE thank you to all of you who read '_Lost & Found'_, I really enjoy reading your reviews :)

Remember to R&R this one, you know you want to...


	16. Fraser Hitch's Parents' Night

Lost & Found 

Chapter 16 - Fraser Hitch's Parents Night

Gabriella stood there, staring at her reflection. She had been standing there for almost 20 minutes. She was so nervous. In 40 minutes time, she was about to do her first Parents Night. ARGH!!! There would be a lot of parents, some happy and some disappointed, but that was her job, to tell it how it is. If your child isn't behaving then the parent must be told, its all the the job of the Teacher.

She sighed at herself, and walked downstairs. Slipping on her heels, she grabbed her bag and the notes on each student. Opening the car door and locking herself in, she knew this would be a nerve racking night!

Her car pulled into her parking spot at 6:45pm, 15 minutes before she would have her first student. 1 of about 30, all of which would be looking at her, right in the eye, trying to tell if she was lying or not. Some would look at her with pleading eyes, others knew they would have shining reports.

She walked through the corridor and into the large gym hall which was filled with little tables and chairs. All of the teachers had arrived. She went and found her table, set down her bags and jacket. She was sorting out her papers into, hopefully, the right order, when she felt someone's presence behind her. Looking up she saw Troy.

"Hey"  
"Hey, I saw you coming in, you looked a bit nervous, you ok?" he asked.  
"Yeah, im fine, but I am nervous" she admitted.  
"There is nothing to worry about, you'll do fine, all the parents will love you " he said, then added, " and even if they don't... I still will."

She lloked at him, straight in the eye, and realised he wasn't joking, he was telling the truth. He really did love her. He noticed her looking at him with grateful eyes, and this made him shine inside. His hopes kept on building as they stood there, entranced with each other. His hopes were flattened though, but Gabriella breaking the gaze.

"Eh, well... thanks"  
"Its fine" he said, sounding disappointed.  
"Oh, look, there's the first parents" she said pointing to the door.  
"I'll see you after ok"  
"Yeah"

And with a kiss on her cheek, he left, and Gabriella got ready to work her smile.

--------

Troy sat down on his chair and sighed. He was so sure that she had felt something, something that had wanted her to tell him she loved him too. But that, of course, never happened.

Parents kept coming through the doors, one caught his eye immediately. Fraser Hitch's face sparked off a memory of just a couple of weeks ago...

_Flashback_

_They were sitting on the couch, smoothies in their hands, flicking through their mountains of paperwork._

_"Ok, next I've got Fraser Hitch, your favoirite student"  
"He is hardly my favourite student" Troy mocked. Gabriella gave him an 'yeah right' look.  
"Ok, Ok, he is a good student, great at sports, but not my favourite, I don't have a favourite, do you"  
"No way! You can't have a favourite student, that would be wrong!"_

_End of Flashback_

He laughed silently to himself, that was the day when Sharpay turned up and ruined everything. Gabriella hadn't been his since that day. Anger grew inside him when he thought of this. He hated Sharpay.

As if by magic an idea popped into his head.

"Can I really do that?" he asked himself.

He had no choice, if he was to get one step closer to Gabriella, and one step closer to Gabriella realising they were meant o be, he had to do this.

He got up off his chair, saying to one of the parents that he would be back in a couple of minutes, he walked straight up to Fraser Hitch.

"Good Evening" He shook Fraser's parents' hands.

"Would it be okay if I had a word with your son for amoent please?"

They nodded their heads, and Troy turned away, Fraser following behind him. He stopped in the corner of the hall.

"I need a favour." And he started to tell Fraser what it was...

--------

"So all in all" Gabriella continued, " Laura is a fabulous student, I'm very pleased with her"  
"Excellent"

Gabriella shook Laura's parents hands, and watched them walk off.

Gabriella was half way through her appointments, and so far she it had gone very well. She had had no angry parents, and that was a good thing.

She looked at her appointment sheet, and saw that Fraser Hitch was next. She laughed to herself. No matter what Troy said she knew he was a favourite of his. She knew Troy to well. She also knew that he truely loved her...

"Miss Montez?" An arm waving infront of her face brought her dreaming.  
"Oh sorry, well you must be Fraser's parents?" They nodded.  
"We dont know what we are expecting from you, we know Fraser is more of a sporty gut rather than an academic one" His mother laughed with Gabriella, this comment seemed far too familiar.  
"Weel, you'll be pleased to know that Fraser is doing well in English. I might add that he is not the most eager student, but far from the worst" Fraser laughed.  
"English has never been my favourite subject" Fraser added.  
"Well, you are doing good, good grades, everything is going smoothly"  
"I'm glad" added his father.

"Emmm, just before I go, I wanted to apologise for what I said in the corridor about you and Mr Bolton. You look really good together. If you don't mind me saying, you look like to peices of a jigsaw, and you fit perfectly together. From rumors, I heard that you had been in High School together? Well, anyway, what im trying to say is that you look cute together, and whatever Troy has done in the past,he probably didn't mean it."

"Thanks, Fraser... eh, how do you know all this?" She looked at him surprised, while he came up with his excuse.

Fraser put his hand in his pocket, feeling the empty lining.

"I eavesdrop a lot!" He laughed.

"Have a nice day" he called back as his parents and him left the table.

Frasers' words circled her head, and as she thought of them she blushed. They were like a jigsaw, nearly always fitting perfectly, nearly always...

--------

Troy glanced over at Gabriella's table and noticed Fraser leaving her table. She glanced at him briefly, blushed, then smiled, to which he smiled back.

His student and their parents left the table, and Troy excused himself once again. He went over to the same corner of the hall and waited. Fraser eventually walked over and greeted him.

"Well"  
"Went fine"  
"What did she say"  
"Well, she asked me where all the words came from, to which i replied smoothly, she blushed, and smiled. My guess, she's nearly your's again Mr Bolton"  
"Great, excellent work, your report will be shining, and here's the extra award"

He took a ?0 note out of his pocket, and put it slyly in Fraser's hand. Troy winked at him, and left for his table. Frasers pocket didnt seem so empty anymore.

Troy sat down on his chair again, and glanced in Gabriella's direction.

"We're half way there, Troy" he said to himself.

* * *

Hope you all liked! R&R please :)


	17. Kelsi Neilson

Lost & Found 

Chapter 17 - Kelsi Neilson

It had been a long week for everyone. It was Friday, which meant all the Parents' Nights had ended. Thankfully. It had been hard work!

Gabriella sat at her desk as the last of her students came in from break. They were very hyper at the moment, since it was the last day before the Christmas Holidays. As the class settled down Gabriella's mind wondered.

She was thinking about Troy. Oh how he looked at her the other day, with those eyes, which she could see were full of love. She loved him. She really did! But she couldn't seem to give in to him, and let go of what he did...

"Miss, dont we have that thing this period"  
"Yes we do, if everyone can make their way down to the gym hall now please"

As it was the last day before the holidays, the school had organised for a singing tutor to come in and sing Christmas Carols. The whole school was excited, especially the drama queens.

They made their way down to the gym hall, and got into their seats. People started to hand out the song booklets, and finding that there was not enough for the class, she made her way to the singing coach.

"Hi, we dont have enough-- Kelsi?"  
"Gabriella?!"

They hugged, while everyone in the hall stared.

"Oh, Kels, Its been so long"  
"I know, I haven't kept up with anyone!"

Gabriella's eyes drifted to the door, Troy's class were coming in.

"Wait one second!"

Gabriella quickly walked to the exit and grabbed a hold of Troy's arm.

"Ouch"  
"Oh, shush" You have got to see this"  
"With the pain i'm going through it better be good!"

Gabriella trailed into the middle of the floor, where Kelsi was. Troy recognised her instantly.

"Kelsi"  
"Troy!"

Gabriella watched on and a smile spread across her face.

"OMG! Its like a reunion!"

They laughed together and talked like old times, while everyone else got into their seats.

"Miss! The booklets?"  
"Coming!"

Gabriella grabbed some booklets off the stand and said farewell to Kelsi and Troy, saying that they had to all meet up some time. They agreed. Gabriella rushed off with the books.

----------

"Its great to see you Troy, how have to been?"  
"Oh alright"  
"I didn't know you two went into the same profession!" Kelsi pointed to Gabriella.  
"It was quite a shock when i found out" Sadness filled his eyes.  
"Ah, I guess the past hurts right"  
"It does"  
"Well, anyways, you still singing?"

Troy's eyes shot up to Kelsi, and then to Gabriella.

"Can you help me with something?" Troy asked.

----------

The lights dimmed slowly, and everyone clapped as Mr Matsui (**i know i cant** **spell it**) walked onto the stage.

"Hello All, Its great to see you all looking so good before the holidays. This year has been a great year for East High, and Im sure after the holidays will be just as good!"

Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other, thinking the same thing; _he always says this!_

"Without further ado, here is your singing coach Kelsi Neilson!"

Everyone clapped as Kelsi took the microphone.

"Thank you everyone. Well, already ive met some familiar faces who have great voices, and I know some of you in here will be the next big things! Well, anyway, as a special treat, we have 2 teachers to sing to you as a kinda introduction to the course. Only one of them knows this, so hopefully the other will co-operate!"

Kelsi stood away from the microphone, and Gabriella scanned the room, looking for the singer. Troy got up from his seat, and looked Gabriella's way.

"This cannot be happening" she said under her breath.

Kelsi approached her with hopeful eyes, "Please sing - Troy really wants you to", Kelsi handed her a microphone and walked away to the piano where a familiar tume started to play. Troy's eyes locked with Gabriella's as he started to sing-

(**I know this song isn't Zac & Vanessa, and its not even in HSM, but just play along, and the male and female bits are a bitty different coz i made to relate to** **the story... BoldTroy**,_ItalicsGabi,_ UnderlineBoth)

**Lately I've been thinking About the things that we've been through **

**And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you**

Troy looked at Gabriella, and sighed in relief as she started to sing.

_I had to take a little time _

_To try to work things out_

Gabriella stood up from her seat, and the spotlight shone on her.

**And You should know that I have never meant **

**To let you down**

**Cause I, I **

**Wanna tell you that I'm sorry **

**And I, I**

They started to sing together in unison, and gradually started to walk to each other. (**think Everyday**)

Even when I'm not giving enough 

And I'm taking too much 

You're still there for me 

Even when I got nothing at all 

And I'm ready to fall 

You're still there for me 

There for me, There for me

Even when I can't be there for you 

You're always there for me

They reached at each other and smiled, the last time they had sang together was in High School, and it made Gabriella happy that they were doing it again.

_Sometimes I know I can be_

_So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost _

_You show me who I really am_

Troy took Gabriella hand and squeezed it.

**Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride **

**But because of you **

**I've learned **

**To lose my selfish pride**

**Cause I, I **

**Wanna tell you that I'm sorry **

**And I, I**

They took each others hands and sang together, forgetting all the people looking their way.

Even when I'm not giving enough 

And I'm taking too much 

You're still there for me 

Even when I got nothing at all 

And I'm ready to fall 

You're still there for me 

There for me, There for me

Even when I can't be there for you 

Oh you're always there for me yeah

The musical beats washed through their brain as the started to move to the music and the audience clapped along.

Oh no it's love 

Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love 

Ooohhh 

It's gotta be real love 

(It's gotta be real love)

Both thought together at that moment, it was real love.

Even when I'm not giving enough 

And I'm taking too much 

You're still there for me 

Even when I got nothing at all 

And I'm ready to fall 

You're still there for me 

There for me, There for me

They moved closer together to end the song, hands still touching, eyes closed.

Even when I can't be there for you 

(When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you 

You're always there for me

Clapping erupted in the hall, people wolf whistling as well. Troy and Gabriella laughed together and bowed, hands still entwined. They left their microphones, and Gabriella's eyes told Troy to come out of the hall. He followed her through the doors and closed them.

When the doors were closed, Gabriella's mouth immediately covered Troy's, and he smiled through the kiss. She was his.

"Have I proved my love"  
"Most definitely!"

They kissed again.

"I love you" Gabriella whispered

"I love you too" replied Troy

They stood, holding each other, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Yippee! Troyella is Love again! I loved this chappy - I had a blast writing it! I hope you all enjoy reading it and approve of what its like. I know they dont sing that song, but I listened to it and the words made me think of this story!

Don't worry, this isn't the end, although we are near it, maybe 5 or 6 chapters left.

R&R :)


	18. Remembering the 'YES'

Lost & Found 

Chapter 18 - Remembering the 'YES'

**2 YEARS LATER**

Gabriella sat at her desk and peered down at the building pile of work she had to do. She sighed. She would rather be at home, on the couch, snuggling up to Troy, her fiance.

So much had happened over the last 2 years. Gabriella had been promoted to Head of English. She had been on her first holiday with Troy, they had moved in together, and tomorrow they were getting married. In 2 years, everything had fallen into place. Right now, Gabriella would never wish to be in someone else's shoes.

She dropped her pen onto the page and her hands rubbed over her face. Her hands flopped onto the desk, and her eyes were immediately drawn to the silver, diamond object on her ring finger. She smiled. How perfect was Troy, how perfect was his proposal...

_Flashback_

_The clock struck 6pm and Gabriella put away her work. She turned around to face her desk. Suddenly two arms enveloped around her waist. She knew those two arms too well! He started to kiss her neck, and she sighed in pleasure._

_"Hello"  
"Hey, ive missed you"  
"Ive missed you too"_

_They stood there for a second just holding each other._

_"Shall we go home?"  
"I wanna show you something first"_

_He turned her around him his arms and was met by a confused look._

_"You'll see!"_

_Her expression turned into a smile. He turned her back around, and then Gabriella saw black._

_"Troy?"  
"I'm still here, its just, Ive got something to show you so the blindfold keeps it a surprise"  
"Ok then"_

_She relaxed a little and felt herself being pulled along the corridors. She tried to remember the route in her head but failed miserably._

_"We're going up stairs now, ok"  
"Ok, hold my hand!" She pleaded. He laughed.  
"I got you!"_

_She giggle as she was led up the staircase._

_Fresh air washed over her, the cold air hitting her face and body. She shivered. Troy let go of her hand and slowly took off the blindfold._

_"What do you think?"_

_Gabriella gasped at the site before her eyes. Their secret hiding place. Gosh, Gabriella hadn't thought about this place for a long time!_

_There were red roses wrapped around the silver poles and fairy lights decorated the dark sky. It was breath taking._

_"Do you like it?"  
"Are you kidding?" She turned around to face Troy, "I love it!"_

_She kissed him passionately, letting his tongue explore her mouth. They broke away for air._

_"Talking of love - I love you!" He said, and his cheeky grin spread across his face.  
"Ditto!"_

_They laughed together, Gabriella having no clue what was to happen next._

_"You make me happier than I ever have been, and I dont know what I'd do if I ever lost you again. Ive lost you twice already and cant afford to lose you again."_

_Tears began to form in Gabriella's eyes._

_"You complete me, you're by my side in eveything that I do, and I need you there for the rest of my life"_

_He took both her hands and turned her around to face him directly._

_"I guess what I'm trying to say is-"_

_He knelt down on one knee, and Gabriella gasped once more._

_"Will you marry me, and make me the happiest man in the world, Gabriella Montez?_

_Her knees shook, tears flowed down her cheeks, and a smile tore acros her face._

_"Yes!"_

_He stood up and Gabriella jumped into a hug. They stood there laughing and crying together. He let her go, took her hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. It was beautiful. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again._

_In a couple of minutes, all the members of staff were applauding, and running up the staircase. Gabriella looked at Troy, who pointed to a camera. They laughed, and the whole of East High's older members celebrated the event._

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella laughed at the memory.

Her eyes shining, she gathered up her bags and got into her car to go home to her man. Troy.

* * *

I thought I would let you all know what happened after Chapter 17, so I hope you liked it. It was a little shorter than normal, but o'well :)

I liked writing this chappy, I had planned ofor this to happen from the beginning. Ive decided to write 3 more chapters, but that still could change.

Another idea ive had is that i might write a short stroy, about 5-7 chapters, but thats just an idea. It think it would be called "_The Other Side Of The Rainbow",_ about Troy and Gabriella graduating and having to go to different colleges, and making a pact...

Im not going to give any more away :) It might not happen, ill write a tralier soon, and if you guys like, then it might happen.

The next chapter might be up tomorrow, but no promises! It will defo be up in the next couple of days tho'

R&R, you know you want to...


	19. Home Sweet Home

Lost & Found 

Chapter 19 - Home Sweet Home

Gabriella's car pulled into the drive way of her home which she and Troy had been living in for the last 7 months. Troy was home, she could see, because the lights were on. She loved coming home to him. He was so sweet,and always home before her. She got out her car, walked up the path and opened the door.

An aroma flowed over her as she stepped inside. She sniffed and realised that Troy was making dinner.

"I'm home" She called.  
"In the kitchen!" He replied.

She walked through the livingroom and into the large cream kitchen they had just decorated.

"Hey honey"  
"Hey Mrs Bolton"

She laughed at her new name. Troy walked over to her, over gloves on both hands, cupped her face and kissed her. After the kiss her eyes fluttered open.

"Don't call me that yet"  
"Why? Tomorrow you will officially be that"  
"I know, but today's today - not tomorrow"  
"Whatever you say" He took off the oven gloves and was about to walk past her, before he whispered in her ear "Mrs Bolton"

"Oh haha" She lightly smacked him on the arm, and walked over to the kettle. After switching it on, she turned around and stared at the room.

Her new house was perfect. Never in a million years did she think she would be living here...

_Flashback_

_Gabriella put her key into the lock, to find that it was already open. Opening the door she called-_

_"Hello?"_

_To her surprise someone answered._

_"Hi, I just let myself in!"_

_It was Troy._

_"Troy" she groaned, "I gave you that key for emergencies"  
"This is an emergency!"_

_She tilted her face to look at him, giving him a 'oh-really' look._

_"Ive got something to show you"_

_She dropped her bags in the hallway, putting her keys back in her pocket. She turned around to face Troy again._

_"What?"  
"You'll see!"_

_He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house._

_It was a long journey for Troy. Ther was no conversation, only Gabriella going-_

_"Tell me, tell me, tell me"_

_all the way there. He sighed in relief when they finally arrived. They stepped out of the car._

_"Well, its not like Ive never been her before!" She glanced at a frustrated Troy.  
"I know that"  
"Then why have you brought me here?!" She said in a high pitched tone.  
"Coz I got the keys!" He replied, matching her tone.  
"WHAT?"_

_He moved forward, waving the keys behind his back._

_"Wanna have a look inside?"  
"Eh...Sure"_

_They entwined their hands and walked up to the door._

_Just before opening the door, Troy looked at Gabriella._

_Gabriella was very excited; she hadn't been in this house for years. It was her home, even though she hadn't lived in it for a long time._

_Stepping inside, Gabriella caught her breath. Even though her mother had died in this house, the air was still happy. She was happy to be here, and no pain from the past seemed to be with her._

_"How did you get the keys?"  
"I twisted a few strings"  
"TROY!"_

_He held a finger up to her lips._

_"Don't ask questions, just have a look around!"_

_She sighed reluctantly, and made her way through to the living room. It was so airy. The decor had changed but it still felt the way it had when she left it._

_Troy watched on tenter-hooks as she gracefully walked around the room, touching peices of furniture as she went. He followed her through to the kitchen._

_She stood in the same spot for minutes, with Troy not wanting to break the silence. Eventually, Gabriella spoke up._

_"You know, even though this house has changed, I can still imagine my mum being here"_

_Troy didn't know what to say, he just let her take her time. She turned around and laughed._

_"It seems like she should be here, us too, her making us smoothies, like she used to" They laughed together._

_"Are you ok?" Troy asked.  
"I'm great, you know how much I love it here!"_

_They made their way upstairs. Gabriella stopped in front of the bedroom, which Troy realised used to be Gabriella's mother's. She turned the handle, and glanced at Troy._

_"You wanna go in on your own?" He asked  
"No, come in with me"_

_He took her hand and they walked in together._

_The room was light and refreshing, not much different from the way it was when Gabriella used to live there. She let go of Troy's hand and sank onto the bed._

_"I always loved this room"  
"Gabriella, is it good us being here, or bad?"  
"Oh, very good!"_

_They made there wat downstairs to the living room again. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist. He stood there, then spoke._

_"So, do you want to know how I got the keys"  
"Yes, I do!" She turned herself around in his arms so she could face him. "Tell me?"_

_He brought his face to hers, lips nearly touching._

_"I bought it"_

_The words sank in, and Gabriella pulled away shocked._

_"You what?"_

_"Move in with me, here"_

_Silence fell over the pair, as Troy let Gabriella gather her thoughts. She looked around the room, remembering how much she loved this house, and would do anything to own the walls that made her happy, again. She turned back to Troy and smiled._

_"I'd love to!"_

_End of Flashback_

For the rest of that night they enjoyed each others company.

They sat, snuggled up on the sofa together, watching The Notebook.

The film ended, and both were nearly asleep.

"Wanna go to bed?" Troy said sleepily.  
"Yeah"

Troy lifted Gabriella up bridal-style and walked upstairs. Putting her down he added-

"I'll be carrying you through the door like that tomorrow" She laughed at his comment.  
"I think you will"

They kissed passionately, then got into their PJ's.

They slipped into bed, Troy's arms around Gabriella's waist.

"I love you"  
"I love you too"

He kissed her neck, and nibbled at her ear, before snuggling down to sleep. Before drifting off they muttered-

"I can't wait to be married to you"

"Me neither"

* * *

So, there you go, another chapter. I hope you liked it. I thought it was a good idea for them to live here - tell me if you think the same, or not?

I really liked writing this chappy, it was sad and ahppy at the same time lol.

So, two or maybe three, more chapters to go. The preparations for the wedding are in the next chapter. Will it all go smoothly? Look out for the next one in 2-3 days"

Remember to R&R :)


	20. Looking Beautiful

Lost & Found 

Chapter 20 - Looking beautiful

The smell of a rose woke Gabriella from her slumber. She turned over to see the other side of her bed empty, well nearly. On top of the pillow was a single, red rose. With a note on top. She heaved herself up to the top of the bed and reached for the letter. It read-

_Brie,_

_Love you always,_

_I'll cya at the church :)_

_Troy x_

She read the letter over and over, never skipping a line. She sighed as she laid the note back on her bed and brought the rose up to her nose, taking in the sweet aroma.

"I'm getting married today" escaped her lips.

Her eyes started to flutter back into sleep, but her words shot up in her head.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!"

She jumped out of bed, her legs shaking. She had never been so excited. She looked over to the clock and noticed that in approxiamtely 4 hours she would no longer be Miss Montez. She would be Mrs Bolton.

Her heart skipped a beat. Bolton made sense. Gabriella Bolton had a certain ring like no other. It was perfection.

She shoved on some clothes and had a little breakfast, she could not stomach anything big, because she was so excited! She then waited for Taylor to arrive in her car.

It had been arranged that Taylor would come and take her to the house that the weding would take place. It was a grand building, quite posh. They had found it online, went to look at it, and fell in love with the place.

Taylor arrived and seemed even more excited than her.

"I can't believe your getting married! And to your true love. Awww" That was the first thing that Taylor had said when Gabriella opened the door.

She was telling the truth though. Troy was her true love, and the only man she had ever loved at that! He made her life worth while.

"I know, its so exciting isn't it!"

The pair squealed with delight.

"Come on girl, get that dress, and we are gonna get you married!" The Maid of Honour shouted.

----------

**2 Hours Later...**

Gabriella was now being smuggled into the large building. There was about 12 girls around her, checking the way, making sure Troy was not around. They were all giggling, that was all you could hear, except for the occasional_ "Ouch, You stepped on my foot!"._

They arrived at the room where Gabriella would get ready. First off was the hair. Gabriella wanted simple, yet sophisticated. One of her bridsmaids, happened to be her cousin, who was a hairdresser. Her hair was put in a small bun, with straggles of ringletted hair flowing down. It was beautiful. She was what that word was made for.

Next, make-up. She dolled her face with light shades of cream, some browns, and light pinks. Her eyes stood out, and her lips pronounced. The hair complimented the face. She was picture perfect.

"You look gorgeous Gabriella!" Taylor announced with tears in her eyes.

"Stunning!" Samantha said, now one of her best friends and also one of her bridesmaids.

"Now, the dress!" Gabriella squealed.

She stepped into the bathroom, where her dress was waiting. She had picked it herself, no-one had seen it, just her. She had wanted her Mum to be there, choosing the dress with her, but more, she wanted her to be there at her's and Troy's wedding. She shook her head of those thoughts and touched the silky material. "Here we go!"

She stepped out of the bathroom, and faces turned around to see the bride. They were all very stunned. Ooohhs and Aahhs escaped their lips, some tears escaping eyes. Gabriella walked to the centre of the room, and looked at herself in the floor-length mirror.

She looked amazing, and she knew it. The fabric of the dress tightly, but smoothly, held her curves. It made her look so feminine. She smoothed out the pleats and was enveloped in hugs.

"Troy won't be able to take his eyes off of you, he's a lucky guy!" Taylor whispered in Gabriella's ear. Gabriella kissed her cheek, and they shared each others happy looks.

The door slowly opened, and Chad walked in.

"Wow, Gabriella... you... you look-"

"Chad! What are you doing here?!" Taylor screamed

Chad jumped out of his skin and turned to his now wife.

"Chill honey, I just wanted to see the bride to be!"

A grin spread across Gabriella face at the words 'bride to be'.

"Im good!" She replied, "Hows Troy"  
"Good"  
"Good."

"Ok, that's enough, no men allowed - Get out Chad!"  
"Ok, ok, cya later honey!"

Before he left he gave Gabriella a ' don't anger her!' look, which made Gabriella giggle.

Half an hour later, Gabriella had put the finishing touches to her dress and body. Chad had tried to come in again, but Taylor handed that one.

Taylor helped Gabriella with the veil and she was ready. Ready to become a Bolton.

The door creaked open again.

"CHAD I SAID GET OUT!"

"I'm not Chad" said a voice which rang in Gabriella's ears.

"You look beautiful, by the way, Gabriella"

She turned around to face the person. Her pink outline walked towards Gabriella, blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Sh..Sharpay?"

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! What will happen next? Will there be a wedding? How did Sharpay get there? All questions answered in the next chappy!

I bet you all hate me for that, but it had to be done :)

Next chapter out soon, It'll be the last one!

If you wanna know what happenes next I need to get to 120 reveiws! So R&R


	21. Author Little Note

**Just a quick note...**

**If you have time, please check out the trailer for 'The Other Side Of The Rainbow' please. It would make me so happy. Remember to tell me if you think its good and if I should make it :)**

**--HSMisLurve**


	22. Why Are You Here?

Lost & Found 

Chapter 21 - Why Are You Here?

Gabriella really couldn't believe her eyes. There in front of her was Sharpay Evans, ex-girlfriend to the person who was going to be her husband in 30 minutes. She blinked her eyes rapidly in case it was a nightmare. But it wasn't, she was definitely there. And now she was standing in front of her, getting a good look at the bride.

"Oh my, Gabriella you look...stunning!" Sharpay clapped her hands excitedly. Gabriella was so confused. "Troy is definitely a lucky guy!" Sharpay added.

"Eh... thanks" Gabriella added akwardly.

Gabriella looked at the people standing beside her, then at Sharpay, just as puzzled as the others.

"Can I have a word with the bride-to-be for a sec, guys?"

The others all looked at Gabriella, who nodded, and they started to leave the room. Taylor walked behind Gabriella and whispered.

"Need me, I'll be outside"

Gabriella smiled, and the door closed.

Sharpay was now feeling the fabric of her dress, sorting the pleats.

"Picture Perfect" Sharpay announced.

"Eh... Sharpay?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Why are you here?"

----------

Troy was waiting nervously in his room. His shifted around, sorting his tie and fiddling with his collar. He had never been this nervous before. Never, not even with basketball!

"Dude" Chad walked in the door, "Your bride, if you don't mind me saying, is looking HOT!"

Troy smiled, he hadn't seen the dress yet, even though he had searched the apartment from top to bottom. Gabriella was good at hiding things.

"Good, how is she doing? Is she ok? Still wanting to go through with it I hope? How does she look? Is she as nervous as me?"

"Dude, your rambling!" Chad patted Troy's shoulder in a brotherly way.

"Sorry"

"It's cool, eh... I'll be right back"

"Chad, where are you going?"

"No-where" Chad tried innocently, but it didn't work.

"CHAD"

"To see Taylor... and Gabriella"

"Why?" Troy enquired.

"Because everytime I go, Taylor gives me a row, and it... it's funny" Chad laughed like a two year old.

"Fine" Troy turned and ushered Chad out the door, only for him to return moments later.

"TROY!"

"What now?" Troy turned around to see Chad with a very worried expression on his face. At seeing this, Troy's heart sank.

"Well, I...I dunno how to say this, man. But remember like 2 years ago when you and Gabs broke up.  
"Yeah..." Troy urged Chad on.  
"Who was it that broke you two up"  
"Sh...Sharpay"  
"Thought so" Chad sank down to his knees, head in hands.  
"Chad, what are you not telling me"  
"Sharpay, she...she's with Gabriella"  
"WHAT!!"

Troy flung the door open and ran down the corridors. "Which room, which room!" The Troy glimsed Taylor.

"Taylor"  
"Troy"  
"Where's Gabriella?"

----------

"Why am I here?" Sharpay repeated. Gabriella nodded.

"I was invited" Gabriella raised her eyebrows, Sharpay continued "Well, I didn't get the invitation, but I was a guest of one of the invites. Don't worry, Im not here to ruin you big day; Me and Troy - HISTORY!"

Gabriella sighed in relief.

"No way! I'm engaged" Sharpay brought up her jeweled ring finger "Zeke? Zeke Baylor? Remember? Well he's my guy, not Troy"

"Well, congratulations" Gabriella said.  
"Thank you, and well, congrats yourself" They laughed together.

"So..." Sharpay started, " Past in the past?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Past in the past!"

"Friends?" Sharpay looked hopeful.

"Friends" And they shook each others hands.

"GABRIELLA!!" Troy burst through the door. To see, well, Sharpay and Gabriella - shaking hands? And hugging? Are we on planet Earth?

Wow, Troy thought, Gabriella does look beautiful.

"Hey, Mister, What the hell do you think your doing?" Sharpay squealed, hiding Gabriella from Troy. "What happened to not seeing the Bride before the wedding?"

"I...I was"  
"Just stop" Sharpay held her hand up to Troy, "Just turn around, and go get ready!"

Troy obeyed, and stepped outside the door.

"Ok..." Troy shook his head. What ahd just happened? But deep down he didn't care, Gabriella was still his, they were still getting married, and well, Gabriella and Sharpay were friends. Everyhting was going to be fine.

----------

"Gabriella, 5 minutes"  
"Ok"

Sharpay was still with Gabriella.

"So, are you nervous?" Sharpay asked.  
"A little" Gabriella admitted.  
"Don't be, you two are so cute together"  
"Thanks"  
"So, I'll leave you now, bridemaids and stuff probably need to get ready too - Gabriella good luck"  
"Thanks Sharpay"

Sharpay lef tthe room and within seconds all the bridesmaids and Taylor were in the room.

"What just happened"  
"Nothing, everythings fine, she was just wishing me good luck"  
"Good luck?" Taylor looked astonished "From an Evans? Wow!"

They laughed. Someone knocked on the door - It was Jack Bolton, Troy's father.

"We are ready for you now, you ready to walk down the aisle?"

"Absolutely!"

The group of girls squealed and Gabriella rose to meet her soon-to-be father-in-law. She took his arm.

"Let's get me married" She shouted.

* * *

Yey! I hope I have made the people who wanted then to become friends happy! Ok, so I know I said that this would be the last one, but I keep getting new ideas and stuff so, I **think** there will be one or maybe two more chapters, but I'm not sure. All I do know is that _'Lost & Found'_ will be finished by the weekend :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad I got to 120 :)

Please review this chapter, and If you have time, comment on the trailer I have put up for _'The Other Side Of_ _The Rainbow'_ if you haven't already :) Thanks again everyone!


	23. Lost & Found

Lost & Found 

**The Last Chapter** - Lost & Found

Gabriella stood outside the door, waiting with Mr Bolton. She tried to keep her breath at a normal speed, but she was incredibley nervous. Seeing this, Jack patted her hand.

"Stay calm, It's alright to be nervous"  
"I know" She laughed, she ahd always been like a daughter to Jack.

"Ive seen a real change in Troy now, before he was really depressed, even with that Sharpay girl. She was sweet and everything but nothing compared to you"  
"Thanks Jack"  
"Call me Dad"  
"Ok...Thanks Dad"  
"Much better"

The music from the hall satarted to play and Gabriella's body tensed. She was about to become Mrs Bolton, and frightful but beautiful concept.

"Ready"  
"As I'll ever be"

Jack took Gabriella's arm and they started to walk down the aisle at the steady pace of the music, with the bridesmaids etc, following.

Troy's eyes landed on Gabriella. He gasped; she had never looked so beautiful. No wonder she was hiding that dress. In the few seconds it took for Gabriella to reach Troy, he realised why he loved her so much. She was a girl, who was a normal, kind, sweet, caring, intelligent being, and he loved her for it. She didn't want him because of his looks, or because of his status (he was still often in issues of _'Albuquerue News'_), she loved him because of him. She truely did make his life worth while.

Gabriella reached Troy, who gave her an encouraging wink. She kissed Jack's cheek, said thank you, and made her way to Troy, taking his hands and entwining their fingers. Then the minister made the big speech.

----------

It came to the bit where they were to give each other their rings. They hadn't showed each other them, so it would be a surprise. After their vows, Gabriella turned to Taylor, who handed her Troy's ring and took it gratefully.

"Thanks" She whispered to Taylor, "For everything"  
"Honey, your so welcome, by the way, you two are so cute"

Gabriella giggled to herself then turned to Troy. She looked into his eyes, which were filled with love for her. She took his hand and slipped the ring on his ring finger, she rubbed the ring slightly, and sighed as she stepped back. In here head she still had to keep reminding herself it wasn't a dream.

Troy then turned to Chad, his best man, and asked for the ring. Troy's heart sank when Chad started to frantically touch his pockets. Checking all his pockets, and with Troy getting impatient, Chad didn't know what to do. He knew exactly where the ring was - in his dressingroom.

The crowd was getting restless, waiting.

Troy turned back to Gabriella, who looked worried. He rolled his eyes to Gabriella, trying to make fun of the situation. But as soon as he turned back to Chad, his eyes filled with desperation. Chad had lost the ring, just great.

"Eh...If...You can wait,like, one second" Chad stuttered to everyone, "Sorry man" He said to Troy, who sighed.

Chad ran off, in the direction of the dressingroom. The crowd of family all started bickering, it wasn't going as smoothly as planned!

"Sorry about this" Troy said to Gabriella.  
"It's ok, but Chad knows where it is, right"  
"Of course"

Troy stroked Gabriella's hand, then turned to the minister to apologise.

The both turned to Taylor, who scowled.

"Just so you guys know" Taylor said to the couple, "Chad will be getting a right thump for this"  
"It's ok, these things happen" Gabriella tried to lighten the mood.

"IVE GOT IT!" Came from the back of the room. All eyes floated to the direction of the doors, to see a running Chad pushing himslef as fast as he could to the front.

"Thank God for that!" Troy muttered. The ring had been found!

Troy took the ring and turned to Gabriella, who looked grateful that Chad had returned. He took the ring and sild it up her finger. She gasped at the beauty. He recognised this, and realised that he had chosen the right ring. Thankfully.

The ceremony continued, and at last it was time for the pair to kiss.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Troy took no time to get his lips on Gabriella's. He had waited to kiss her all day, no day was filled without her kisses. The pair forgot about everyone else in the room, lips smashed into each other. The stood back for breath, and sighed. They were finally married.

----------

**3 hours later**

Everyone was sitting in the lounge of the villa they had rented for the after-party. They had cut the cake, and finished the celebration off with a big bang. It was prefect, the whole day, and Chad had been forgiven for his mistake - Taylor was still planning her punishment.

The meal had been delicous. Each course cooked by Zeke, who was still friends with Troy. The whole gang was their, nearly. The only one who wasn't there was Ryan. But Troy and him had never really been close friends anyway.

Kelsi, unfortunatley, couldn't make it. Her and Jason (now her husband) were in hospital, delivering their first baby. This couldn't be helped, there really wasn't any way they could get her there. This disappointed Troy, as she had been a big part in getting Gabriella back. But no worries, he had thanked her many, many times before.

Gabriella had excused herself from the table and was now standing on the balcony of the rented villa, looking out at the starry sky. He mind was buzzing; the day had been filled with ups and downs, nothing could have made it more prefect. Well, maybe one thing. But her mother couldn't have been here if she had tried. She wanted to have her mother there on her wedding day, supposedly the happiest day of your life. Gabriella had no mother to share it with. Troy's mother, Carol, was a motherly figure for sure, but not the real thing. But Gabriella knew, somewhere, that her mother was watching over her, and celebrating the wedding from up above.

"Is my wife cold?"

Gabriella turned around to see Troy coming towards her.

"A little"  
"Lets see if I can help you"

Troy's arms wrapped themselves aroung Gabriella's waist and they swayed in the moonlight. After staying there for sometime, gabrielal broke from Troy's grasp.

"You coming back inside"  
"No, I'm gonna stay here for a little while"  
"Ok, dont be too long"

Gabriella kissed his cheek and left outside. Troy looked at the sky. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as his new wife. He was going to make her the happiest woman on Earth. They were going to battle life together, and get through everything pushed at them. Because he loved her.

**He had lost her in high school, and found her again 8 years later.**

**He lost her again, but with Kelsi's helped, found her once more.**

**And his plan from now on?**

**To keep her.**

* * *

Aww.. my first fanic FINISHED!! I loved this chapter - I think it completed the whole story. I liked the bit where Chad lost the ring, lol.

I am wondering if people want an epilogue. I wasn't planning on having one, but if fans want? If you do, tell me in a review, and what you would like to see in it. If enough people ant one ill do it. But for now thats the end of _'Lost and Found'_.

Thanks to everyone who read this fanfic, you guys have been great, Thanks fro all the reviews! Don't forget to review this chapter, as its the last :)

Look out for the first chapter of my other fanfic _'The Other Side Of The Rainbow'_, and also my twoshot _'Promise You'll Kiss Me',_ the first bits out but the next part will be out shortly!

Thanks again D

-- HSMisLurve


	24. Epilogue

**Lost & Found**

**Epilogue - 1 1/2 Years Later**

"Honey, you look fine" Troy said to his wife, for the fifth time that morning.

"But your not supposed to have a big belly when your a bridesmaid!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I'm sure Taylor will be fine with it. Anyways, its not fat, its beautiful"

Gabriella poked her swollen stomach lightly. She smiled as she felt the baby inside her kick back. She giggled. Gabriella loved being pregnant. Troy had taken quite a shine to nearly being a dad. Whenever there was a spare moment he would rest his hands on her stomach and feel the baby moving, which was what he was doing now.

"It's soon now, Brie"

Gabriella was 9 months pregnant now, and expecting the baby in the next few days. It wasn't really in her plan to be going to a wedding at the present time, but it was Taylor and Chad's - she couldn't miss it for the world!

Things had been going really well for all the couples. Troy and Gabriella were staying strong and expecting their first child. Chad and Taylor weer getting married. Kelsi and Jason weer parents to two amazing little girls, and as for Sharpay and Zeke, things were going well for them too!

Gabriella was in the middle of putting on the bridesmaid dress she had to wear today. Having to get the size changed dramatically was quite embarassing, it now had elastic. You could tell Gabriella was about to burst. She was quite nervous about the wedding. Everyone else would be all slim and their dresses would flow off their bodies. But Gabriella's, her's wouldstick out in all the wrong places, making her look totally FAT.

"Grrr..." Gabriella moaned again, as she desperately tried to flatten her dress.

"Will you give up already!" Troy grabbed her hands and kissed them, "You look fabulous".

Gabriella gave him a sarcastic look, "You do!" He tried to convince her again, but it didn't work.

"All the other bridesmaid will laugh, Troy!" Troy laughed, Gabriella glared.

"Considering they are all your friends, and know that you pregnant, I don't think so!" He said, stroking his tie.

Gabriella stood behind him, drawing circles around his back. He gave her a weird looking smile through the mirror.

"You look...sexy" She said to his expression, her cheeks burning slightly. He turned around, hands sliding around her slightly bigger than normal waist.

"You look pretty hot yourself, Mrs Bolton" He said in her ears. His lips kissing down her neck, making her legs go weak. He leaned in and their lips attached to each other. Troy's tongue ran along the insides of her mouth, Gabriella's running over his teeth. They broke away when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come In" Troy called, still holding Gabriella close. It was Kelsi.

"Aww... Look at you two. So cute. I just have to take a picture".

Before they could say no, the flash went off, and a memory was collected of before the wedding and Gabriella giving birth.

"So, how you feeling Gabs?"

"I'm ok, you look slim, I look fat"

"Gaby, your not fat. Didn't you tell your wife that!" Kelsi questioned Troy. He looked shocked.

"Of course I did, about a million times!"

"Well then, Gabriella, you should listen to your husband more!" A goofy grin spread over Troy's face as Gabriella lightly smacked him on his toned chest.

"Anyways, we're ready for you now" Kelsi said, and left the room.

"You and the baby ready" Troy asked and saw Gabriella smile.

"Let's go"

Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand down the aisle. With ooohhs and aaahhs coming their way, and the occassional point at the stomach, they both smiled happily. The ceremony went well, Chad remembered to give Troy the ring, so everything was good. It was beautiful to see their friends, who had loved each other pretty much from high school, bringing their life together as one.

It was now the after party, and the DJ had on a bouncy number. Gabriella's attempt at dancing amused Troy. She couldn't really move that well, with her stomach and everything, so she eventually sat down, getting tired.

For the next hour Gabriella was very tired. All the energy she had seemed to have been drained from her. A slow song, for couples only, came on, and she watched as Troy came up to her.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Of course"

He led her to the floor and they cuddled together, Troy trying not to squash Gabriella's stomach. It got to the middle of the song, and Gabriella started to feel dizzy. Her legs could no longer take her weight, and they slowly gave way, with her falling to the floor.

"Brie!!?" Troy fell down to see if she was ok, everyone aroung them stopping startled. Gabriella sat there, trying to speak, but no words coming.

"Honey? Gabriella! Talk to me, babe?"

A watery substance started to run down Gabriella's leg. She groaned.

"Oh no...Damn It!" She said.

"What is it?" Troy shouted, obviously worried.

"My waters just broke" Troy looked speechless.

"The damn baby's coming Troy!" The words flew into Troy's head and he jumped into action.

"Great! Ok, Kelsi phone an ambulance, Taylor, please go up and get our bag. Someone get me a chair please!" Troy helped Gabriella up and a stranger pushed a chair into the middle of the room for Gabriella. She sat down and screamed.

"ARGHHHHH!" She caught hold of Troy'd hand, and squeesed. "FIRST CONTRACTION!" She yelled.

"You're doing great, honey, but don't hold my hand that tight-- AHHHH!"

"Don't you yell too!! You not going through what I am!" Gabriella said breathlessly. "Get me to a hospital NOW!"

----------

8 hours later, and the baby had just come. Troy walked through to the waiting room where everyone was waiting, even Taylor, who was still in her wedding dress. They shot up as soon as he came in the door.

"Well?!"

"She's done it!"

"And..." They all urged.

"It's a girl!" Troy couldn't stop smiling as all his friends rushed round and cuddled Troy.

"Can we see them yet?"

"The doctor's gonna come and get you, but I'm going back to Gabriella" Troy waved like he was in a dream, and went back to Gabriella's room.

A sweaty Gabriella was holding a bundle of joy in her arms. After all the pain, her child was definitely worth it. Troy stood there, and stared at his wife, as he watched mother and daughter bond. It was a beautiful sight. He sat beside his two girls and kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"She's beautiful" Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

"Just like you" Troy added.

The child had her dad's eyes and nose, but Gabriella's hair. She was picture perfect.

After Gabriella got cleaned up, everyone else rushed in and stood around the bed, looking at Gabriella and her girl.

"Any names yet?" Jason asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella, and she nodded.

"Charlotte Marie Bolton"

The group awwwed.

As Troy looked down at his wife and daughter, he realised the Bolton family was complete.

Together.

Forever.

* * *

So cute! I think I did good on this! What do you think?

So, that is the official end of _'Lost & Found'_. Iv'e loved writing and reading all your reviews! Thanks to everyone for all your support. You guys rock :)

Review the epilogue please and tell me what you think :)


	25. NEWS

**Hello All Previous Readers!**

I just thought I'd let you know that I've started a poll on my profile. In this poll you get to pick which story gets a short _sequel_, as a present to all my readers and reviewers for the new year. This story is in the poll.

Basically, if you would be interested in reading, or want a **SEQUEL** for this story, go to my profile and vote for this story.

The story with the highest votes will be given the sequel.

Isn't this exciting?!

Can't wait to see which story I'll be writing for, so go on! _Off you all go and vote!_


End file.
